Practically Famous
by Fabina11
Summary: School is over for the Gallagher Girls,how does Cammie spend her summer? Think; the hottest and most guy in Hollywood,do you see the girl next to him?No?Look a little harder, its hard to spot her- she is the human form of a chameleon,that girl is interning at a major motion picture isn't bad at all, she gets to offer her opinion; "Haha,that kiss looked lame." "Okay, show him then."
1. Chapter 1

**So this sort is a BIT out of character, Tina Walters didn't go to Gallagher, Cammie has never met Zach, Blackthorn never did the switch. Catherine Goode died years ago while trying to do things for The Circle. Zach was 12 when he mom died, Agent Townsend found Zach and took him when he was 9 in effort to save Zach from his mother who had gone crazy and joined The Circle shortly after Zach turned two. Zach is indeed a spy, and went to Blackthorn but hey spies have dreams like normal people too right? ;-)**

* * *

So I'll start by saying my name is Cammie, pretty boring right? Well, still boring but my full name is Cameron Ann Morgan, but I go by Cammie. Anyway, I have a huge crush on this actor who is also my age, seventeen. But you know I have accepted the fact that he, by the way his name is Zach, well it's really Zachary Edward Goode but he goes by Zach. As I was saying, I have accepted the fact that he and I will never be a thing, I even tortured myself for the last two years by having him sing me to sleep over the radio. Oh yeah, that's right, he's a pop singer as well. But I'm over him, I know he is just some cute pop singer-actor guy that will probably lose his fame in the next five years.

Well I thought I was over him, I even took down all the posters of him in my room months ago, until I hear my dad turn on the local evening news.

"Teen star Zachary Goode is coming to town folks! That's right! He is coming to our small town of Roseville, Virginia! Why you ask? He was casted in a new movie called The Lost Letter! His co-star and romantic interest will be played by Tina Walters!" I heard the male TV broadcasters voice echo through my house.

Oh no, prissy Tina will be here too? She is the worst of Hollywood, she's always starting drama, caught up in scandals and always goes for the guy that's hot in the business that month. Oh, and two years older than myself and Zach, so that makes her about 20.

Anyway, sadly, the last few months Zach has been the rapidly rising star in the acting world and everyone is fawning over him because it's talented, humble and great looking. Of course, Tina has her sights set on him...

"Cam!" My dad called me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"You do know that Zach is casted in my movie right? It's crazy that it's on the news though."

"What?! You're movie?!" My dad is a top notch producer, his work ranges from best selling chick-flicks - yes, I make fun of him for that - to crazy popular crime shows on TV. But why don't I live in Hollywood then? Dad hates Hollywood, he has a mansion in a small secluded area in his home state of Virginia, so whenever he is needed in California he'll take a trip there but if he can, he likes to stay here in this small town.

"Dad, you know I like love Zach! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because I didn't want your knowledge of who would be casted in my movie to affect your decision to take a job on set. I hope that your now known knowledge doesn't affect your actions and attitude while working on set." My dad is always trying to get me into the business like him, the technical side, so whenever they're filming within distance of where I live, I'll go to work with my father. The crazy part is that even though I'm seventeen, all the other workers treat me like I'm their age, but I guess it helps to have the constant threat of not having a job if they don't respect me; my dad can and will fire them if they treated me like a baby. Thankfully being young isn't a bad thing at all. I'm usually the personal assistant to some actor during filming because I can drive and move quickly to get things done.

"Yes Dad, I don't and I won't act any differently because I'd be working around him. I mean Dad, you know I've been on set with Ryan Gosling before and I didn't act any different!"

"And I thank you, but I expect you to just act yourself like you always do around celebrities."

"Yes sir!"

"Good answer! Now I heard your mom say dinner was ready! I'm starving!" Oh no, mom's cooking isn't always the best...!

* * *

If you're reading this then you must know that I go to a spy school, I'm a Gallagher Girl. So, I guess you have enough clearance to know that and to read my writing. So, why was I at home and not at boarding school? Well since my mom is head mistress we live pretty close to here so that means on weekends, if she can, she goes home to spend time with dad, and sometimes during the week we - mom and I - go home to eat dinner together as a family.

Since you have this clearance and you know my mom is a spy, and is the head of my school, a spy school, you know my dad is a spy as well. And two things, a few months ago I found my dads burial site right and you're wondering is he really alive; and you're also wondering if he's a spy as well as a movie producer? My dad is a spy as well as a movie producer, very few people know he's a spy, and you'd be surprised how many agents and bad guys are involved in the movie business. But of course there is normal people in the movie business as well. And to answer your assumed other question; no dad is not dead. He's very much alive. As time went on we - mom, Aunt Abby, Rebecca Baxter, Macey McHenry, and myself found out the burial site - that it's just a ploy, it was a trap to lure me in. It worked for awhile until Elizabeth Sutton broke into some records from the Circle to find out the burial site was fake and my father was chained to a cave wall within their headquarters. He was tortured everyday to get information from him. He should have been dead, they tried to kill him multiple times but failed and realized that they needed him until the next time they had enough and wanted to kill him because he was no use. While taking down the Circle mom and I found broke into the headquarters and found dad. That day, when I discovered him, he looked nothing like he once did; he looked pale, frail, skinny beyond starvation and his hair was long and pulled up into some man bun thing. But his eyes. His deep, sea blue eyes still shined with perseverance.

But now the Circle is nonexistent, dad is healthy and back to his usual of fighting the bad guys, he looked like he once did, had a good hair cut so it was short again, and his muscles were back, stronger than ever. Not only was he fighting bad guys we was also a movie/TV show producer.

* * *

At breakfast the next morning, my best friend Macey, Macey McHenry, who I tell everything to, was flipping out.

I was one of the first girls to be in the dinning hall, so she felt no guilt when raising her voice in the temporarily nearly empty room and proclaim "How come you didn't tell me?!" As she lifted one leg up over the bench and swing the other leg over and forcefully sat on the wooden bench at the long table, she continued: "How come you didn't tell me about Zach coming to town to film a movie?! How come you didn't tell any of us! Cam we're your roommates! We've been through everything! Literally!"

"Hey! Stop!" I directed as she was frantically whirling a knife around that was once used to cut her Belgian waffle. "I didn't know!" I paused to lower my voice to a whisper as the dinning hall started to fill with girls. "Don't you dare go yelling at me because I didn't have any clue until my father told me last night!"

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" She quickly darted her eyes around the hall and her eyes settled on two girls walking our way; Elizabeth - Liz - Sutton, and Rebecca - Bex -Baxter. Macey waited for them to get walk over to us and sit down before continuing.

As soon as Bex and Liz were seated Macey reached into her backpack that was hanging off her left shoulder. "So," she pulled out a piece of paper, it looked like one of those online TMZ articles. "I saw this online last night." She then proceeded to shove these slightly bent papers, no further than three inches from my face.

"Um, as much as I'd love to have amazing sight, I cannot read that." I gave her a teasing side eye.

"Ugh, get better eyes then! I printed out an article I saw on some site-"

"Yes," I interrupted, "Some gossip site that's nine-times-out-of-ten full of lies!"

"Ugh shut up!" She rolled her eyes.

"Um Mace, we go to a spy school I'm sure Liz could hack into something and find better information than a gossip site." Bex said as she slathered butter and grape jelly on toast.

"Anyway," Macey continued talking about nonsense as I was stuck in my own thoughts of Zach. I heard he was a spy..he went to Blackthorn, a boy spy school my dad's best friend, Mr. Solomon, went to. So that means Zach is one of us...But if he was one of us; a spy, then why was he going for this whole singer/actor thing? I guess everyone had a dream..."Cammie! Listen!" I snapped out of my day dream.

"Yes, I'm listening, you have my full attention Mace." Bex snickered as she finished off her toast but ate around the crust.

"Yeah right." Oo, so much sarcasm, oh well, Macey will get over it. "As I was saying, I was reading a few different sites and it says that he should be arriving in our town any day now!"

"Yeah, I think my dad said I'm needed on set umm...Next Tuesday." I took a sip of orange juice, savor info the delicious food that I won't have after I graduate.

"That's so soon! So...in four days!" Liz piped in.

"Yes," I sighed.

"Are you seriously counting down the days until the last day?" Macey asked. Okay, I'll admit I was, I really didn't feel like I was in school anymore because of all thugs chasing and being chased by The Circle. I'll admit, I was pretty bummed to be saying goodbye to Gallagher because I guess it really means I'm out in the big world without having the protection of being a student.

"Yes, but no, yes because if really means we're not high school students anymore, and no because we aren't students anymore - we're really out in the big world." I sighed then a smile slowly grew across my face "But... I cannot wait until next Thursday! Then we are done!" Next Thursday, six days away was the graduation ceremony, but today was officially our last day of classes and such.

Liz cut in: "Yeah, I'm a bit sad, graduation is less than a week away and we say goodbye to high school."

"Yeah, but just think! Adventure! College! Parties!" Macey said, "but really who is going to college? The only person here is you Cam, and even then you and like four other people there will have special classes because you're spies and already took college level classes."

"You know who else is going to Georgetown?" Bex questioned as if she already knew the answer.

"Well Cammie is for one.." Macey said as her eyes darted around the room to look at other seniors to take a guess of who was joining me.

"Kim Lee - who's going for code breaking stuff, Anna Fetterman- who is going to the NSA promptly after Georgetown, however she is already working with them. Cammie is obviously going to Georgetown and...Zachary Goode." Bex answered her own question.

"What?" I heard my own voice asked but I barely recall because I couldn't process that. I mean a spy, and an actor? He is like a two in one special, yet he is going to college...to then me taking special classes with me, _me_! "Zachary Goode is going to the same college as me?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Zach Goode?" I asked again. We knew he was a spy after we saw the record in my mother's office. When Agent Townsend came to teach us last year, we thought we occasionally saw a boy that looked like our teacher walking the halls even now and then. Of course we only saw the back of him but we were curious. So we looked at Agent Townsend's record and found he had a son. A son who went to a spy school.  
"So if Zach is a spy, why is he into this acting thing?" Macey asked.  
Liz looked up from her laptop, she brings it everywhere, and said "I just hacked into a text message he dad with his dad, Agent Townsend. It seems to be that it's honestly a dream of his to be an actor and singer for awhile."  
"Huh, well spies can have normal dreams as well." Macey shrugged her shoulders and Bex nodded her head in agreement with Macey.  
"But how is he going to balance being a spy and acting AND college?" I asked pushing my breakfast plate further from the edge of the table, further from me. I was done eating for now.  
"Well he's going to have to give one of them up..." Bex said, but we all knew there was one of those jobs that no one could give up. Once you're a spy, you're always a spy.  
"Maybe he is going to get really good at juggling." Liz commented as she closed her laptop.  
"...Liz?" That had nothing to do with Zach!  
"I meant, like he may learn how to balance college life, spy life, and acting life."  
"Does he have any other bloody lives we don't know about?" Bex just rolled here eyes as she said this.  
"Well, I mean every time he went on a mission and needed an alias..." Macey just kind of smirked to herself.  
"Mace!" Bex was not in the mood to joke around.  
"Well okay we know about his background of being the son of that evil woman and Agent Townsend. But we don't know his personal feelings as of now. What are his feelings of coming back to Roseville to film a movie? I'm sure he remembers being in this town but staying here during the heat of the Circle mess..." But we also don't know his personal feelings romantically as well...No, I don't like him anymore but I can't help but be curious.

* * *

Making my way to lunch my mother was walking towards me in the hall.  
"Cammie? Your father is on the phone in my office, he wants to talk to you." What? Is he okay? I'm sure fear flashed in my eyes because mom gave me a soft smile and said, "Don't worry, nothing is wrong. He just wants to tell you something about his movie thing!"  
So, I made my way to my mother's office and picked up the phone that was off its cradle.  
"Dad?"  
"Cam!"  
"Yes?"  
"Hey, Zach's plane is here early. Early, as in before all the rest of the cast and crew members even arrive to set up. His trailer isn't here yet." My father sounded panicked and definitely stressed.  
"His trailer? Like the one he'll live in for the next three to four months?"  
"Exactly. I'm on my way to Richmond to pick him up from the airport. His manager, ugh she's a piece of work, accidentally booked him a flight here for today and then she won't even make an appearance here until July for a day. She claims she's busy, and that he's a big kid, he can fend for himself. Then she threatened me that if he does one bad thing to taint his image, she'll kill me! She was serious too! She's such a..ugh." Oh he's definitely frustrated and annoyed by her. But for a known fact that lady has nothing to do with the spy world, she had no clue Zach is a spy. Liz could probably kill her, this lady was absolutely no serious threat but she sounded annoying.  
"So what's your plan then dad?" I balanced the phone between my ear and my shoulder, that way I could listen and snag a few peanut M&M's from the bowl on Mom's desk.  
"Well with that piece of crap, she made the mistake of booking him an early flight, so I have to pick him up from the air port, which is fine, but now he has no where to live until the trailer arrives on set next Tuesday!"  
"Yes, I understand that, but where is he going to stay?" I asked while taking a drink from my water bottle.  
"At our house." With that he ended the call. What?! I started coughing and choking on my water.  
I heard a gasp from the hall, "Take a deep breath Miss. Morgan." Then this person started rubbing my back as I struggled to take a deep breath, it just made the water that was trying to do down my throat, burn.  
After a few solid five minutes of coughing and choking, I was finally good.  
I turned to the person who had walked through the open door of my mother's office to assist me.  
"Thank you Agent Townsend." I almost asked him where was his son but I wasn't sure if I was supposed to know that Zach was his son.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yes sir, I was just on the phone and my father told me something that surprised me, that's all."  
Agent Townsend cleared his throat, "I'm aware." So I guess it's okay that I know...  
"Agent Towns-"  
"You don't have to call me that, we're family now, you don't have to be so formal." Ahh yes, he was engaged to my Aunt Abby.  
"Um if you don't mind me asking, why isn't Zach staying with you during the summer? I mean I know teachers stay here during the summer sometimes..."  
"I have a mission. Not many people know he is my son, so I want him somewhere safe, especially with his fame and such now. He stayed with me last year during the heat of Circle issues."  
"I thought I saw him in the halls, he stayed here with you because...?"  
"It was the safest place for him to be. And he didn't wonder the halls that much, I'm surprised you saw him."  
"I saw the back of him, he was walking away from me down the hall." I paused to take a deep breath and then I continued, "It was the safest place?"  
"Yes, his mother..."  
"I'm aware." I said using is words. "I know she was one of the big names of The Circle, but she died when Zach and I were twelve..."  
"Exactly, The Circle is a family business, it was in his blood to be the next generation. Just like your friend Preston. But I saw Catherine and Zach while I was on a mission. He was nine, when I saw him with her, I knew he was my child. I had to face him before she bread him to be evil. Even though Zach has been raised to be a 'good guy', The Circle was still in his blood. He had to be somewhere safe because they wanted him dead too."  
"Oh," that's all I could manage to say because he was finally telling me information to full in empty gaps of this whole Circle thing. It was all staring to make perfect sense. "Wait, who killed Catherine?"  
"There was three of us that day, we had come so close to finding your father and someone we were so sure that was part of the Inner Circle. It was your mother, Mr. Solomon and myself. When we got to this abandoned building it was Catherine and someone tied up with a cloth bag over their head. We thought it was your father but it was another Circle member that was double crossing The Circle. Catherine babbled and threatened that if any of the three of us moved she should shoot Matt. She held the gun to the temple of who was tied up. It got really bloody that day. I was shot in the shoulder, Solomon, his left calf got grazed with a bullet that was meant for your mother. And of course the man who was tied up was shot." I looked into Agent Townsend's eyes as he talked. His green eyes seemed cloudy and filled with fear as if he was reliving that situation, I guess he was. At least that's how I feel when I talk about my personal battles with The Circle. But Agent Townsend continued, "Catherine was crazy, just constantly shooting. Your mother got real lucky, the bullet was slightly more than grazing her waist, but she was still lucky. As she approached Catherine, Catherine starting hitting and kicking. Your mother broke several fingers as Catherine smashed the gun against her fingers. She got close enough that with the help of Solomon they got to hold Catherine still for a split second as I pulled a gun that was laying on the floor and shot Catherine. Just before I shot her, she shot me, right in my stomach. Well I bled so much I blacked out and then woke up in a hospital place and found that the bullet in my shoulder had been removed. As well as the bullet that was lodged in my gut, and I was lucky that it didn't hit any major organs. I was so scared I was going to die and The Circle would get Zach."  
When he said those words I knew when talking about the past and the present looking a lot like the past, The Circle was a close nerve for him. "Is that why you don't really share that Zach is your son? To protect him?"  
"When you're a big name in the spy world your children are even bigger names. There also everyone's achilles' heel. You're the reason your father never spoke a word that gave any indication of where you or your mother was. Just like I don't tell too many people that Zach is my son, it could put his life in danger - even more so than it is, and anyone else that's around him, it could but their life in danger as well."  
"Agent Townsend, were you aware that Zach is coming to town earlier than the rest of the cast is scheduled?"  
"I know it was most likely going to happen, his agent - which really is a phony title if you ask me, she in no way is a spy nor has any connections to the spy world. She doesn't know that Zach is a spy, or anyone else for that matter. Anyway, well let's just say she's not the brightest star in the sky so I had a feeling something like this would happen. But your dad and I are good friends so Zach is welcome at your house. As well as safe, safer than a movie trailer."

* * *

As I head back down the hall way from my mother's office I couldn't help but think about the conversation I just had with Agent Townsend. How he said that big names spies; their children become bigger names - not only because they get more training but because they are their parents achilles' heel. I hope if I ever have children one day they'll be better spies than everyone in my family so they can really take down the bad guys.

"Cam, what's the news? What did your mom say to you?" Bex asked me as she met me in the hall on the way to class.  
"Um, my mother told me my dad was on the phone. So I went to her office to talk to my dad, he said that Zach's plane was booked early and he's due at an earlier time."  
"When?!" Macey joined Bex and I in the hall. "Like did they put his name in a book and then said, poof! Come to Virginia early?!" Macey is super smart but she has her ditzy moments, she's too funny to not keep around and total bad ass when she wants to be.  
"Yes, he is due today. Like this evening."  
Macey's eyes went wide, so did Bex's "So like he'll be here?! This evening?!" Macey asked in a tone way to excited.  
"Maybe, but don't you dare tweet, blog, post on Instagram, Facebook or anywhere else. You understand me, Mace?"  
"Yes ma'am!" Macey said with a hair flip and a cocky smile, but i saw the truth in her eyes and knew it was alright to share my new found information about this famous actor who happens to be an undercover spy.


	3. Chapter 3

On the way home from school, yes I'm leaving school, like I said my parents bought a house so we have a legit home away from Gallagher Acadmey. As I made my way through a man made - made by my father and a few teachers at my school - path in the woods between the school and my house; I can't help but think of this guy, Zach. Here I was a thirteen year old, fourteen year old head over heels for him. Now I'm not, and I had a crush on...well there was Josh but obviously there's no guys at my school. As soon as I got over my massive celebrity crush, here he is, right in front of me. But then, in the past, I didn't know he was more like me than I thought. He was a spy too...I wonder if he knows I am too, I wonder if he even knows that The Circle that is mom was a part of was after me just not too long ago. I don't know, but for some reason I'm not fazed by that fact that a celebrity that I used to have a crush on will literally be right in front of me.

As I walked into the massive garage, I did mention my dad was pretty rich...I walked past my dad's Cadillac Eaclade, the car he usually drives around. Seeing this car meant dad was home...with Zach. I guess I should have been a bit nervous but after about age nine the butterflies go away and you're not super excited to meet celebrities.

But this is different.

No, I shouldn't think that way. It isn't that much different, only the fact that this time the celebrity is in my house, and not on set. I braced myself, after all, I didn't know what to expect as I walked in. I walked past my car, it was a car dad had gotten me; an Audi 2015 R8 Spyder in red, I shot one last glance at my car over my shoulder, took a cool deep breath and I opened the door that separated the garage to my house. I stepped over the threshold that brought me from the garage into a short hallway then the kitchen.

No-one was in the kitchen when I walked in, huh, not even mom? I saw a blue sticky note on the fridge.

I came home but got called back to the school, nothing wrong! Dr. Fibbs and Liz wanted to show the teachers something! I'll probably spend the night at school!

Love you C! Love you M!

-Mom

Mom gets called in to school at all hours of the day. So, I'm not too surprised that she's not home. In two weeks she won't come home for a bit because in two weeks everyone else takes their finals. Yes, seniors get out three weeks earlier than the rest of the student body at Gallagher Acadmey!

But that's cute that she says she loves C (me meaning Cammie) and M (meaning my dad, Matthew.)

Speaking of dad, where was he? And where was Zach? I looked at the clock on the oven as the neon green numbers read two thirty in the after noon. Eah not time for dinner yet, but I guess I'll make dinner later. I checked in the fridge to see what we had, I see a package of fresh - uncooked - chicken. I can make an easy but tasty meal with that!

After that I stood at the sink looking into the back yard, it was such a beautiful late May day. So I decided to change into a casual dress and out of my school uniform, which consisted of a deep red and blue plaid skirt with thin white stripes running through it, a white button-up dress shirt, the same shade of deep red vest and a navy blue blazer with my school's crest on the jacket, on my left just above my heart. I walked into my room and changed into a a high waisted romper, the top part was a creamy white with navy blue polka dots, a tan belt below my chest, and a plain navy short shorts part that came slightly above mid thigh. I slipped an old pair of my school uniform flats on, since they were navy blue.

Because of the beautiful weather I decided to go out in my back yard to where mom had her garden. It was huge. Like between each line of trees there's a paver brick path. As I walked down the path in between the lines of trees I saw a wooden woven basket with a few lemons in the bottom of the basket. Mom must have been picking lemons off the tree when she got called to head back to school.

I picked a few lemons off the tree that the basket was sitting in front of. I bent over to put the five lemons into the basket. As I bent over a little further to pick up the wooden basket, I heard an unknown voice behind me.

"I didn't know they had help here..? Especially attractive help.."

I let the basket stay on the ground as I twirled around and stood up straight, pulling my shorts-part of my romper down so it covered my butt fully...unlike when I was bent over.

"I'm not help!"

Before I could say anymore this guy, cuts me off to say "Oh! Are you a friend of the Morgan's?" As he said my last name I just tilted my head to one side and gave him a look as if I was saying "What the heck?!"

"Oh, sorry, I'm Zach Goode." He shot me a cocky smirk and stuck out his had, offering to shake my hand.

I cocked one eye brow and plastered the same cocky smirk across my face, "I know who you are."

"Ahh good, I'm glad we have that covered. And you are?"

With the cocky smirk still etched across my face, I crossed my arms. He didn't know who I was, so I'm going to have a little bit of of when that, until he learns of who I am. "Cameron..Cammie" As I said my name I could have sworn I saw him flash a genuine smile for a split second, but he quickly went back to flashing his cocky smirk.

"Ahh and does Cammie have a last name?"

"Morgan" and with that his eyes went white for a few seconds.

"You're his...but I thought..because there's a picture of you..in his car and you're like...six!"

"Old picture...sheesh for a spy you really didn't do that much background checking on me."

"How did you know I was a spy?"

"Hmm how do you do it...? Oh right," I then pointed to myself and said "Spy"

"How do you know I do that to my friends?!"

"Same concept; if you're a bird, I'm a bird. So I'm a spy and I did what any spy would do, look at who you are. Though I only looked into your file a few months ago when you were at my school."

He lost his cocky cover as he ran his fingers through his hair, looked away from me and mumbled "Dammit."

"However," I continued, "I'm surprised you didn't know that much about me, considering your dad is engaged to my Aunt. I figured you looked into who I was as well."

"Ah I guess life got into my way of investigating everyone. You know, singing, acting, I mean that's kinda why I'm here."

"I'm aware, I know that you'll be staying at my house the whole time you're here in Roseville."

Zach just cocked an eye brow and said; "Awe come on now, you sound like you don't want me under the same roof as you."

Before I could respond to Zach's cocky comment my cell phone rang. Yes I have a cellphone...that has some of the highest security a cellphone could ever possibly have. It was my mother calling.

"Mom?" Zach just raised his eyebrows and walked over to a lemon tree to...I don't know admire the lemons..?

"Honey, the sophomore class is all baking in the kitchen, could you run to town? As cliché as it sounds we ran out of eggs and baking soda.."

"Sure thing mom, see you in a few!"

"Thank you Cam! I love you!"

"I love you too, bye."

"Ahh so that leaves me alone in your house?" Zach just seemed to always look cocky.

"Nope, you're doing to town with me."

"Why?"

"Because I know without asking that my father is most likely on movie set figuring out some bull s-crap so you're going to come with me to town."

He scoffed, "Okay but we're taking my car and I'm driving."

"YOU'RE DRIVING? You don't even know your way around town! And what do you mean YOUR CAR?"

"My agent sent a car for me to drive, a Jaguar C-X75, it was dropped off at the front gate of your house. Your dad let me park it in the garage. And you can tell me which way to go!"

When I first laid eyes on his car, damn it's nice. It's a deep red, and wow, I have no words because it's really, realllllllyy nice. "So, hot shot, how did you manage to get this car?"

Zach opened my door for me, and I climbed in, right before he shut my door he flashed me a genuine smile and said; "I bought it."

When Zach got in the car I turned to him; "Woah! What? You bought this?"

"Yeah." Is all he said then proceeded to press the button to start the engine.

"Does your dad know?" I asked as he made our way to town. His car was so smooth as it ran over the black top.

"Yes, it was my money that made from a recent movie, he had to co sign for it but it's all my money. A week after I signed for it I turned eighteen and it was officially mine."

We had come to a stop sign, "Left." I said, "So why red?"

Zach kept his eyes on the road as he shrugged, "It's flashy."

"I thought being famous and all - left - would make you do with a car that was easier to hide in - right - so ya know paparazzi couldn't find you as easily." I talked as I gave him directions to our local Safeway Grocery Store.

"I mean I'm already famous and they're already after me." He said as he pulled into a parking lot at the grocery store.

"Do they know you're here yet?" I asked as Zach unbuckled himself and slipped out of the car. He ran around the front of the car and opened my door for me. Hmm, he's cocky but has good manners, his father taught him well.

"Yeah, they do now." He nodded to the three black SUV's that drove past the grocery store on the way to the park in the middle of town.

So in the grocery store I was in one aisle looking at baking soda brands and Zach was standing behind me.

"Gallagher Girl." My ears perked up as I turned to face him.

"Why did you call me that?" I curiously asked.

"It fits you."

"It fits me?"

"Yeah, I'll explain it some other time. Now come on, let's go get some eggs for your school." His arm slipped past my waist on my right and grabbed two boxes of Arm & Hammer Baking Soda.

When Zach and I attempted to leave the grocery store at we see is people crowding the door waiting for us to walk out.

"Um Zach..?"

"Yeah?"

"How are we going to get out of the store?"

"Pretend you're trailing me but instead of staying 7 paces behind me you're going to be directly behind me. And follow my lead, walk quickly." He started to duck his head and take a step towards the doors. "Oh and Gallagher Girl?"

"Yeah?" I looked up and is blue eyes looked so clear.

"Please be careful, remember I'm a pop start and your an innocent school girl. That's our cover." Maybe I should have been taken back about him calling me innocent but he gave me this sincere concerned look that I knew I really had to stick to my cover. No knows I'm a spy. No one knows he's a spy.

"Okay"

"Wow!" I said as he got into his car, he had opened the door for me and I was already sitting in the car by the time he climbed in.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Anyway let's head back to your house. Is there like a secrete way to get to your school from your house?"

I smirked, "Duh! We're spies and family! There's a path through the woods but there's also a tunnel from the basement of my house to a back all way in Gallagher."

"Okay I'll come in with you."

"Actually could you stay at my house?"

"Awe come in Gallagher Girl! First you want me to come to the grocery store with you so I'm not at your house now you want me to stay there?"

"Well it is an all girls school..."

"You're right. Actually I'll probably talk to your dad and we'll head over to the set see if there's some stuff that I can get working with."

By this time we pulled into the garage at my house and I got out of the car. "Okay, I'll see ya later then, I'll probably go to set to get my papers for being an assistant"

He got a cocky smirk across his face and leaned against the door frame that I was standing in to walk into the kitchen from the garage. "I'd love for you to be my personal assistant."

I felt my face get a little warm, "I get who ever I'm assigned to." And with that I twirled around and walked towards the door that takes one to my finished basement.


	4. Chapter 4

After going through the tunnels to my house to Gallagher to give Mom the baking ingredients, I decided to get in Spyder and drive to the set. I checked in with a sweet old woman named Dina who has been working the front desk for ever. Before I got too involved in work and running around for a celebrity I went to the bathroom where there I heard Tina and her personal assistant Ashley talking.

"Yeah so Zachary and I are a couple. We've been dating for three months now. He thinks we're on a break because we've both been so busy! But being in this boring slow town just me being here will make headlines! And Zachy will get bored with this town and want some entertainment...from me!" That was definitely Tina talking. I could see because the way the layout of the bathroom was they were on the opposite side and could see me. If I continued to stay quiet they wouldn't hear me.

"Of course, you'll make headlines for just being here," a different female voice said in a barking tone. No way the barker was an actress, not with that voice. "But imagine if something exciting happened, like if you were to get pregnant—with Zach's baby." An alternative voice said, I'm guess that's the personal assistant talking.

"If I show up pregnant with Zach's baby? Why would I want that? I'd be so fat." There was a pause, and I stood very still in the stall.

The assistant's voice rang again, "Imagine the press."

"The coverage would be amazing," Tina said. "And everyone is getting pregnant or adopting right now, so we could go maternity shopping, me and all the other big stars. I've worked with Zachary before, but we've never, you know. What if he doesn't want a kid right now? He's only like eighteen."

"No guy can resist you," the assistant assured. "I mean, how hard is it to get preggers? Punch a hole in the condom." There was a longer pause, then Tina said, "Then I could lose the baby tragically, or he's loaded so I could keep the baby. I would look stunning in maternity clothes. And my child would be such a pretty baby because Zachary and I are both so good looking, and I could dress her like me."

At this point my jaw was on the ground. I heard the clicking of heals followed by the batter of maybe flats..? walk out of the bathroom. Holy hell! Was Zach actually dating Tina? I mean he certainly didn't act like it with me! Were they just having sex? Was she actually going to try and get pregnant with his baby?

I shook my heard and tried to clear the thoughts of the conversation that just took place in bathroom. She sounds like a weirdo. Whatever, I can think about that conversation later, there's a cast and crew meeting to attend. There was cheap bleachers set up in the middle of the warehouse where the set would be set up. I knew darn well some stuck up actors would be considered more important than anyone so I climbed up the shaky, unstable bleachers to sit in the fourth row.

As the director talk and talked I heard some male voice shout "Earthquake!" Then things came crashing down. Er well the bleachers collapsed. Most people seemed to have clear them and jump off of them before the cheap bleachers fully collapsed. With my luck I got caught under them as the fell. Though I never felt a piece of metal hit me. I realized I had my eyes squeezed shut, when I opened them I see these dark blue eyes looking into my blue eyes.

"Hi" I said lightly.

Zach's dark blue eyes seemed to continuously get darker, "Are you okay?" His eyes searching my face and started to look down my body, or as much as he could because he was on top of me covering a good part of my body. Each of his hands were on either side of my face and as he talked I could feel his breath on my face. "Gallagher Girl, I'm serious, are you okay? You're not hurt or anything?"

I nodded my head yes, "I'm good, the only thing is my head hurts a little."

He eye brows scrunched closer together and he seemed more concerned than before. "I swear if you have a concussion I will find the jerk that refused to purchase somewhat a decent quality of bleachers."

"Zach," I reached my left hand up and slightly placed it on his chest, "I'm a spy, you understand, it's not like I've not been hurt before."

That's when his eyes turned almost black and we were nose to nose, "I don't want you hurt. You don't understand, you got hurt, badly, because of my shitty mother and her circle. They were trained to kill you. They may not have killed you but they came pretty close. When you were tied up, in minimal clothing as the best you and brain washed you, I had to stand there and watch the people that raised me beat and whip this innocent beautiful girl. You were covered in blood and bruises and you lose your memory. I didn't realize who you exactly were but earlier when I saw your eyes I knew I had seen them before. Cam, I'm not going to let you get hurt if you're around me."

"Zachary!" That's when I heard a shrill voice that broke our trance when the metal that was leaning on Zach's back was taken off. "Zachy! Baby! Are you okay?!" Tina's obnoxious voice rang through the air again as Zach stood up on his own - even though several people offered their help. No one offered their help to me as I stood up.

Tina screamed, "Zachy! Baby you're bleeding! Your back!" And she promptly covered her eyes with her hands. I fancied at Zach's back and cringed. I know I'm a spy and all and I've seen some pretty gruesome injuries. He has a cut from part of the bleacher support rung. It ran diagonally across his back from left shoulder blade and down.

"Zach you're probably going to need surgery!" The assistant director said as he pulled out his phone to call 911. Zach walked over to a mirror that was leaving against the wall and looked at his back. His deep red t-shirt has turned a shade of brown on his back. "Fuck"

He immediately took off his shirt and threw it on the floor.

"The ambulance is here!" Someone called.

"I'll go with you baby!" Tina chirped.

"No, she will." Zach pointed to me. Tina looked furious as I followed Zach outside to the ambulance to climb in with him.

"I gotta tell my parents and your dad!" I said as soon as we were in the ambulance. He kinda laughed and rolled his eyes.

"I can tell my dad, I can even tell your parents if you want."

"No! I can do it, I just can't believe that I have to call them and tell them this!"

Zach started to laugh at my exasperation but then stopped as I watched him cringe.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah"

That was our conversation for the ride to the hospital as the EMT guy worked on keeping the blood loss for Zach low. He had a skinny but deep cut on his back.

"Hi" I said happily as Zach's eyes fluttered open. He was given some medicine so he'd sleep while the doctor worked on closing up his back and cleaning. Apparently there was little pieces of metal and rust that was lodged into his back that could have easily caused further problems. He was in his hospital bed in the hospital gown and I was sitting in a chair not too far from his bed. While he was getting stitched up I called my parents and I talked to Agent Townsend. They're all relieved Zach is doing well and my dad was furious at the movie crew.

"Hey" Zach smiled back at me.

I walked over to next to his bed, "I called your dad and my parents."

"You did..?" He sounded so ditzy and pretty out of things.

I giggled a little, this is not now Zach usually acts so it's pretty entertaining to hear him like this. "Yeah, I did."

"Ohh...ya know...you're really pretty."

"Thank you" it was hard not to laugh because he was really out of it.

"I think you're really pretty, I'm glad you're still alive." What? That hit a nerve, he maybe ditzy and out of things right now but he definitely remembers my near death experience.

"I'm glad I'm alive too."

"Yeah, but I'm more glad!" He sounded like a little six year old but it was cute, I started to feel my little crush on him come back. He was just so cute as he talked so innocently and he sounded so young. It was different than normal.

"Hey, get some rest, I gotta drive you home in a little bit."

"Okayy, goodnight." Then his eyes were closed and he had a little smile across his lips. I couldn't help but plant a little kiss on his temple before I left the room.

What a day! I checked my phone and it only read 7:23 PM! It has felt a lot longer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi all! Long time since I've written anything, but I was checking my email and I opened to find a review from someone who says that like to re read my stories. It's been years since I have longed in. It made me so happy I decided I'd finish out this story :)**

When my alarm rang the next morning at an ungodly hour, dreaded doing so but I managed to crawl out of my sheets and hop in to take a quick shower to start my day. The pulsing hot water helped work out the soreness in my muscles, but the heat didn't do anything for the new bruises splotched across my skin. Thanks, metal bleachers. I threw a jacket over my short sleeved ruffled shirt so Mom and Dad wouldn't worry over the bruises. They probably would think I just went to the gym at school and had a one on one with Bex.

Downstairs, there was a note from dad saying he was already at the studio. Mom was still at school from the night before and I imagine Zach drove himself to the set. So I climbed in my Audi and took the short commute to join him...but first I had to make a stop.

All I wanted this summer was to spend some time with Dad while at the studio - it would be a fun relaxing change to the usual spy life - and be able to list an interesting job on my college applications (not that being a spy was impressive enough!) I had never wanted to get involved in any work drama but I couldn't overlook intentional harm to someone; hence, my stop...at the drugstore, with my purchase newly residing in my blue drawstring bag.

When I got to the set, I flashed my badge to Dina even though she knew me, and I shoved my blue bag into one of the cabinets under the makeup counter. Now I needed someone to ask me to run an errand to Zach's trailer. I'd drop off the package, and my good deed would be complete. Although his trailer is just for the day to day use since he spends the nights at my house.

Ashley, Tina's personal assistant, moved along the counter, past numbered, sectioned containers of powders, gels, oils, and creams. Scooping up a stray box of tissues, she popped it into a square cutout labeled Tissues. She looked at me and rolled her eyes. Whatever, she can do her own thing. I'm just here to help my dad and have some normal people fun before spy life comes comes calling again.

The makeup artist, busy sorting through a wheeled cart that held even more potions, lifted her head to nod in approval. Her short bleached rock star haircut didn't move, but her fuchsia mini dress swished around her thighs. "Call me Powder." In the mirror's reflection, Powder's face, made up with slashes of solid color, looked even more dramatic beside my fair makeup free face. Hey, I'm used to not wearing makeup, what's the point if you're going to sweat it off or if no guy is going to see? A girl's spy life comes before makeup! My eyes left my reflection in the mirror as I heard Tina's shrill voice ring in the air.

Tina slid into one of the chairs facing the mirrors. Holding an entertainment magazine, she jabbed a red, sparkly nail at the glossy magazine cover, "I posed for so many pictures and I'm not even on the cover?! It's a stupid little town and I freaking brought the light and popularity to this town!"

Powder looked at me and rolled her eyes, seriously why do I have to call her that?! Just because she does make up for the set? We all have real names here! But really, Tina sounded so selfish, and rude! She's offending my town and well, me.

Ashley dropped whatever she was messing with into a little bowl on the makeup cart and came over to Tina. She massaged Tina's shoulders and started feeding Tina's ego. "I know. You so deserve the cover. I mean, you are the lead in this movie!" I looked around at the crowd of additional suck-ups that had started to form around the beautiful brunette, I realized how Tina really could remain oblivious—everyone smiled and nodded to her face. Not one of them called her on her ego. Oh well. However I am pretty curious as to what really _is_ the cover. I nudged my way to move closer, and boy did my eyes widen at the cover of the magazine. The cover depicted Zach standing outside of is Jaguar about to open the passenger door, as the car was parked outside of the Safeway grocery store. You couldn't see my face but you saw a girl in the passenger seat of that car with blonde slightly curly hair covering her face as she looked down at something. Sheesh, just what I need, more rumors starting and I'd be in them. Me, the chameleon, I'd be noticed and watched by all the paparazzi out there!

The subject of the photo floating throughout the room, Zach, sat silent at the other end of the makeup table with his lips pressed together into a light frown. Tina raised her eyebrows at him. When he failed to respond to Tina, she continued to read. "Blah, blah, then something about an unknown blonde companion in his new car." She held the cover to the light to get a better look at the picture. I flinched, I could tell from the picture that I could very well recognize the blonde hair that fell in front of my face as my own. While I was totally annoyed on Zach's behalf, I'm most definitely grateful the article didn't identify me. Between my father having a life in the Hollywood scene and growing up in the spy world, not many people had private lives. If they had a significant other everyone knew, because spies are spies and Hollywood people are nosey.

Zach had turned his chair away from Tina and faced the set. Powder, the makeup person, she didn't let Zach's negative mood get to her as she continued to do her normal thing; put makeup on the actors that sat in front of her. She started by clipping his hair and then dabbing at his jaw line with a spongy makeup wedge. Others gave the star and his frown a wide berth, but Powder wasn't intimidated. She waved a makeup stick at him. "This'll look great," Powder said. "Trust me."

Zach made a disbelieving sound and tilted his head out of her reach. I kinda felt sorry about the embarrassing photo, so I slipped around to the back of his chair and whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry. I know that the article talks about you being a party boy and getting with all the girls out there."

"It's whatever. It's not your fault."

"But Zach, that not who you are, it hurts your name."

Zach looked me in the eyes and the got pretty dark pretty quick, he spoke with a sting but very quiet voice, "You know who I really am, my name isn't hurt in one bit. You know out of anyone else here who I really am. You know damn well I'm not a part boy." And then he leaned away from her and went back to sitting in the makeup chair with a resting bitch face.

The confrontation with Zach reminded me of my purchase this morning on my way here. Going to the end, I scooped out my blue drawstring bag. "Um, Zach, what's your trailer number? I need to drop off a package." Powder stepped back and unclipped his hair. The strands fell forward into his eyes. "You're good to go." Zach ran his fingers through his hair and he was back to looking movie-star perfect. He nodded vaguely toward Powder, and focused on me. "I locked the trailer. Give it to me now." He eyed her hand atop the messenger bag and held out his own, palm up. Eyes widening in horror, my eyes darted around the room. So many people. Like hell, I'll pick the lock if I have to. "I'll just drop it off later I guess..."

Shortly after, Zach was called to the set and I watched him act for the first time, not block, not line-read, but actually act. He was amazing, mesmerizing. Now I understand all the attention and the line of fans I seen at the gate this morning. I used to have a little celebrity crush on him when he was just a singer and made guest appearances in Disney shows. "He's really good," I said to Ashley, who stood nearby, eager to jump up and kiss someone's feet the moment the director yelled, "Cut." "I know that," Ashley said sharply and moved away. Pardon me bitch. I'd love to have her lose the attitude. I knew she was just in love with Zach and the Hollywood scene as most were. But you don't have to be a bitch to make it. Unless of course you're Tina.

It wasn't until the end of the day that the issue of the package came up again. Zach walked straight over to me and asked for it. I could feel my lips as they twisted, and I put my spy poker face on. "What's your trailer number?"

"I don't let people in my trailer. It's my home for now. Are you going to let people walk through your home?"

"I let you walk through mine."

"I've never ventured further than the room your parents let me stay in, the bathroom next to my bed room and the kitchen."

"I thought you actors had an open-door policy." Zach swung a script against his leg out of annoyance. For being a spy he clearly never used his spy poker face around here, or at least in front of me.

"Some of us are discriminating. For instance, you're not invited into my trailer. So give me the package." He looked around for her bag, but I stashed it in the makeup area rather than carry it around all day. "Fine. I'll hang the delivery outside your trailer. What's the number?"

Zach stretched his arms over his head, drawing her eyes to his biceps. Lean, hard, perfectly on view below the short sleeves of his T-shirt...but most guy spy's are just as fit right? Most actors are pretty fit too... but how many are actors and spy's? "Come on, I'm going there now." Zach interrupted my train of thought.

"So, I'm invited?" I smirked. Zach didn't respond, he cockeyed and eyebrow with a straight face and headed for the exit.

I followed him with slow steps and a small detour by the makeup table to grab my bag. The security guard let Zach breeze through the exit. I had to show him my identification card. He checked my name, my face, and his list again before he let me trail after Zach. That security guard would probably curl up in a ball if I pulled any spy moves on him. However my role right now is innocent assistant to actors. I walked with crunching steps on the rock path to his trailer, I wanted to hang my head and avoid any further contact. I watching him unlock the door to trailer number three. Zach didn't stop there, he walked right in, leaving me to decide to follow him in or leave the package hanging on his door handle.

The door swung open from the inside, and I took a step around him and into the trailer. The trailer's interior was small, but nice: leather sofa, flat screen television, and a tiny kitchen. Furnished with a neutral décor, pleasant but lacking personality. Except the air; the air smelled like lemon soap. "Did you clean?" Zach ignored the question, lifted his eyebrows, and gestured at the bag. I shifted on her feet, come on I'm a spy I should be able to keep a better poker face than this. "Is this a trailer for your breaks right? Would you rather live here than a room in my house?" Zach half sat on the armrest of the couch and rolled his broad shoulders. The fabric of his shirt tightened against his muscles. "For now, I live here, but you know during the day of course. I'm grateful to your parents for letting me stay in such a nice house. It's much nicer and undoubtedly safer. But I plan to buy a place here, probably just outside of Roseville."

"Hmm," I said, delaying the drop-off. This had seemed like such a good idea this morning; now the whole thing felt weird. My stomach twisted, and I almost couldn't tell if I was nervous or simply hungry. All they'd had for lunch were diet sandwiches and raw veggies, so decided to forget the idea of lunch all together. I already miss the chefs cooking from school. I just need food, forget the package, I need to eat.

"Okay. I gotta go. I'm starving." Maybe I'll make pasta tonight. Dad liked Italian, and Alfredo sauce was quick: cream, butter, parmesan. He wouldn't have to wait long for her to prepare the meal. Or, the sauce would keep in the fridge if he couldn't make it home in time for dinner. I can actually cook, I love my mom but she always burns literally everything. "The package?" Zach look at me with question in his eyes, he was trying to read me, figure out what the package was. "I think they put us on a diet because we broke the bleachers," I awkwardly laughed as I said as a distraction and took a step back. "No, it's because we're on film. Cameras add pounds." Zach patted his flat stomach. He had that lean, elegant look, but he'd been heavy against my legs. My right calf had a sizeable bruise thanks to his poundage. He must weigh more than he looked. Muscles always weight more than fat though. I tilted my head to the left to assess him. If he took his shirt off, she could really see. No! Drop that though. Zach repeated, "The package?" I swallowed and tossed him the Walgreens drugstore at him.

Moving fast, Zach caught my arm in a tight grip. I should have used my knowledge to free his grip. He held me in place and turned the the bag upside down. The contents fell free.

 _Thump._

The square, plastic-wrapped box landed face up, centered on the coffee table. The label screamed, _Deluxe Condoms_.


	6. Chapter 6

I stared at the condom box at the floor, I felt like looking at it was biting holes into my retinas. I wallowed and rubbed my free hand across her warm face, for the other Zach still had a firm grasp on my arm. Zach, wearing a struck expression, lifted the box of condoms. The plastic wrapping crinkled against his fingers and he gazed from the box to me. Clearly, I surprised him, and if he said anything about the size or type, I think I would die. I could have died on spy missions, or because The Circle was beating and torturing me but I would die of absolute awkwardness and embarrassment. I pulled against his grip, but he held me in place. Damn him. Staring at the gift in consideration, he said, "You fancy me?" I tried to wriggle out of his hold. "What?" "Are these an invitation?" I didn't think it was possible to blush any harder, but the heat in my face almost burned like a bad sunburn on a summer day.

"No" I rushed to get out, "I overheard someone say something about sabotaging them. Yours. And I didn't think that was fair, so those are sealed. Use those when you…um…when you, you know." "Because I'm an actor, I'm off sleeping with everyone?" I shrugged. "Probably. You movie stars aren't exactly known for your restraint. But you do your own thing, I was just trying to be a better person."

Zach frowned. "What exactly did you hear?" I couldn't tell if he didn't believe me or just wanted to know the whole story, but I wasn't gossiping with an actor. Even though he is a spy and he is a different person than what Hollywood things he is still an actor. Squirming against his hold, I said, "I may have gotten the story wrong, so I'm not repeating it."

"I want to know what you heard," his clipped British voice commanded. Huh, I guess he got that from his dad and his background of living in Great Britain for awhile. "Contrary to what you think, you can't always get what you want." I jerked free.

"You're quoting literally every movie out there."

"Yes, so? It's a valid point."

"I'm surprised," The corner of Zach's lips started to curve as if he was about to smile. "Not many people will give me no for an answer. Not many people even in the spy world." Then he cleared his throat and what looked like a genuine smile edged the corner of his mouth and his grip loosened. "Tell me." His voice took on a charming, persuasive tone. He's going into spy mode and trying to get information out of her. The tone had the power to make me surrender far more than his commands of knowledge. Ugh I hate that I had a crush on him years ago, I can't seem to rid of all my feels for him from when I was 14...I was weak, so I turned and escaped.

Late that night I heard Zach close the door connecting the garage into the kitchen. I proceeded to walk to the stairs and head up to my room. I sat on my bed, got in my laptop and saw I had a chat from Macey, as I was typing s response back to her I heard a knock at my door. I looked up and I could feel my breath catch in my throat. It was Zach.

"I thought you never ventured past your room, that's down the hall and on the other side of the house."

"Sorry, but I think we should talk." He started to take a step further into my room, I held up my hand to stop him.

"Look, stop making this more awkward then it is. I over heard someone say that and I was just trying to be a nice person. I know if that happened you'd have much more drama and problems on your hands more so than the average Hollywood drama."

Zach just shook his head but said nothing. "So, you don't fancy me?"

"No sir, sorry."

Zach looked almost let down for a split second, but then went back to his usual cocky self, "Ha okay! See ya laters." And walked out of my room. I let out a sigh. I wish I could just stick to spy life and never worry about relationship issues.

The next morning on set I felt Zach's eyes on me, but I avoided him. I didn't want round two of yesterday's embarrassing scene, so I wasn't going near him today. Staying busy kept me away for the first hour. As soon as Zach realized I was avoiding him, he took matters into his own hands. "PA." Because saying Personal Assistant is too much. Despite having such short legs, Ashley could move quickly. She beat all the other assistants to him. Winning the race didn't score her the prize, though, because Zach waved her off with one word. "Cammie." I couldn't avoid a direct request; it was my job, so & joined them. "Yeah?" "I need some assistance." "With?" He raised his eyes out of curiosity.

"Ashley, what do you usually help with?"

Ashley gave a little hop. "Anything you need, Mr. Goode. I can arrange for food, a change of clothes, cushions for your chair, foot massages."

"PA," the AD called. Ashley looked torn, her eyes darting from the assistant director to Zach, then back, as if trying to judge who was more important. I saw this as maybe a get away from Zach and took a step toward the director, Ashley made a hissing sound and pushed past, leaving me with Zach. Zach chuckled and got up from his chair. He actually had a chair with Goode embroidered on the back above a shiny gold star. Tina had one too. The rest of the crew took their breaks leaning against the wall or sitting on a crate of equipment, feeling lucky if they were able to grab a crate before they were all occupied. Must be nice to be so famous and have higher treatment. Zach stretched his arms over his head and leaned side to side. The hem of his shirt rose, showing an inch of his skin. "I probably could use a massage later."

Hot but I'm over it, so I just rolled her eyes. "I roll some cable then head to school to work out. Your distressed muscles will have to wait. Better yet, suck it up Mr. Spy."

This pattern continued for the rest of the morning. If another assistant responded to his calls, Zach sent them away, and because Zach was the star, everyone indulged him. If he wasn't directly calling me over, he was staring. I couldn't interpret his looks. Either he wanted to find out more of what I overheard, or hook up with me, or maybe both. During one of his breaks, Zach said, "What's your phone number?" I sighed. "You don't need my number. I'm always here. And always at my house. You know where to find me most of the time."

Zach unlocked his phone open and examined the screen. "What if I need something after we wrap for the day?" I bit my lip at what I wanted to answer m, say something sassy back. I looked over at Zach, his eyes instantly darker. Weird. But Could he do nothing for himself? Man, these actors were spoiled, I thought some what better of him since he is a spy too. "We sleep under the same roof."

"But you're a chameleon, you are good at hiding."

"Guess you'll just have to, oh, oops, sorry, I need to go help Tom with that—" Surely, someone named Tom worked on set. With those words, I left. Ashley glared at me as I trotted off, as if trying to determine my destination. Honey, if only you were a spy and really could determine my destination.

I hadn't gotten very far when I heard the director call, "Powder." A quick glance showed Zach standing in the middle of the set ready for his close-up while stagehands adjusted equipment in the background. "PA," Zach said. I ignored him and walked over to Powder. "I never knew guy actors wore so much makeup." Powder shrugged and handed over a pre-dusted puff. "No more than my last boyfriend." Yeah but much more than me. Over the years I have evolved from no makeup to mascara, eyeliner and some concealer.

I took the powder puff over to the stage area. Holding Zach's hair back, I carefully adjusted his shine. "You need to carry a hair clip in your pocket." His hair felt pretty silky for a guy's and thicker than mine. I subconsciously rubbed a strand between my fingers, and looked over his skin. I couldn't really see the shine problem, but guessed that with high-definition images, it was better to be safe than shiny. On tiptoe, I dabbed at his forehead with the cotton ball. "There you go, shine all gone," I said condescendingly. Why couldn't he lift the puff to take care of himself?

"Tell me what you heard," Zach said, as I shoved the puff into my pocket. Okay. He just wanted to hear the reason I made the condom purchase. Instead of telling him again, I took a Chapstick from my other pocket and swiped the balm over his lips. "You have a pretty-shaped mouth. Good thing you're a big guy." Zach's deep blue eyes brightened, and he leaned toward me. "So the box was just a present then?" I shook her head. "Did everyone get one?" Zach looked around. "Shall I ask?" No! I stepped back. "Don't make me regret helping you." "I saw you with a notebook. You're always writing in it. What are you writing?" "Nothing." The notebook had mission notes from previous missions, things I wish I did differently and notes for my next few missions. It's a private notebook.

"Are you a writer? Let me guess. You have a script you think is right for me, and are dying to have me read it? Hand it over, I'll read it."

"What? No I don't write. I don't draw, it's my personal notes, nothing to do with anything or anyone else -" I was cut off by the arrival of Tina and her cloud of sultry perfume.

Tina said, "I've got this new belly ring, and I'm not supposed to take the loop out yet, but the AD says gems don't work for the part of the vixen. What do you say?" Tina just lifted her shirt up mid-speech, showing the silver ring piercing her belly button. Two star-shaped gemstones hung from a silver hoop. "I think I make the jewelry work."

Powder kneeled for a closer look. "Is your skin infected? The last guy I went out with had a wicked infection in one of his piercings." Powder shook her head. "And I don't think we should cover bacteria with makeup."

Tina made a squealing noise, and I bit my lip, Zach stepped back and looked at me, his eyes grew instantly darker as they locked with mine. That happened earlier, what's going on with him?

"You should get that checked out." Powder said. "I'll take you to the infirmary," Ashley chummed in. "I'm sure if they have to cut the ring out, they can replace the loop with gold. Jewelry looks so great on you. The star makes your stomach look so flat. I want to get a belly ring too."


	7. Chapter 7

After a weird start to my morning I left to run an errand for my dad and returned to set shortly later. I was helping the architect who builds the sets when I heard "PA?" called from the stage. I knew it was Zach, I heard him, but ignored his call. "PA," Zach repeated. I sighed and waved Zach off.

The architect smiled down at me. "Go ahead and take care of our star. I'll be stage left when you're done if you'd like to come back and help. I smiled gratefully then trotted over to Zach. "What?" I asked somewhat impatiently.

Zach said, "Who's that?"

"What do you need? I'm busy."

"You're my assistant." Zach turned his bright gaze from the young architect guy to me.

"Uh, no, I'm not."

He waved a hand in the air. "How long is he going to be here?"

I lifted my gaze from the architect and raided my raised eyebrows at Zach. Was he jealous? I simply liked the job, not the guy who's in charge of it. "Look, do you need something or not?"

"Yes." Zach paused and looked upward as if thinking. "I need to run lines, and my microphone is off, and no one put snacks in my trailer, and—" I crossed my arms over my chest. "You don't let anyone in your trailer." The architect moved some partitions and tapped on the walls, making my wonder what he was checking. "And I want—"

Turning back to the needy, I said, "How about this. You leave me alone all the rest of the morning to work with him, and I'll make sure you have way better snacks in your trailer than the crap provided by the caterer." Zach flicked a gaze at the architect. Oh he was jealous.

"He'll be gone this afternoon?" I nodded. "Good. He's annoying." I gave him a look to say 'as if' Zach doesn't even talk to him.

"Good snacks?" Zach asked.

"Yes."

"And you'll run lines with me?"

"Can't you run them with your guy friend on the set?" His friend, Garrett, who was not a spy but seemed to be a Hollywood friend of Zach's, had a supporting role that kept him on the set about once a week, and he was here today. "He's garbage at reading the girl parts." I just rolled my eyes. Zach said, "And you have a nice voice, rich and sweet, but with a kick."

"Flattering only works on normal people and girls who seem to fawn over you. Sorry, I'm neither."

"Okay..." he took a step closer to me and whispered in my ear, "Please Gallagher Girl?" God why is he like this? Is sweet tone of voice felt like sugar being brushed against my ear.

I kept a poker face and said "Fine."

They broke early that afternoon, and I was eager to get back to school to work out with Macey and catch her up on things. Maybe after that I'll cook dinner, or go into town. I haven't done that in awhile. On the way back to my house I'll have to stop at the grocery store at the edge of town, closest to the set to pick up ingredients to make Zach's snacks.

I just finished winding the last, and heavy cable, hung it on the wall and rolled my shoulders. Time to go home.

Zach stood not too far away, arguing with his tall agent, and the concerned-looking assistant director hovered nearby. Yikes. Wonder what that's about. If I was actually curious and nosey I could listen in or check some phones and laptops with out people knowing, but I don't use my spy knowledge for being simply nosey...not counting what happened with Josh my sophomore year.

I kept my gaze on the exit and walked with fast steps, Zach snagged my arm when I passed, pulling me into the conversation. His agent said, "They promised an artistic photo shoot, and you agreed to pose." She patted her pocket as if looking for a cigarette. People still smoke these days?

Zach shook his head. "I agreed to do press after filming, not during. I should be concentrating on my next scene, practicing my lines." His agent shrugged and tapped her foot. "You signed the contract. You're committed." She handed me her coffee cup. I stared down at the smelly, empty container, what a bitch. I'm not the Help around here. I'd love to use this stupid empty coffee cup to make her pass out. But the spy in me has to stay undercover. The assistant director bounced on the balls of his feet, and looked between Zach and his pathetic agent. "We've wrapped for today. You do what you need to do, and we'll send someone to run lines with you."

When photo opportunities came about, Tina seemed to have amazing hearing. She waved at us from her spot on the stage and strolled over. Her ruby belt rolled lower against her hips with each step. "I can be there. I'm already made up, and I have a great relationship with most photographers in town. Only last week, I shot with Marshall Hansey, you know Marshall, right, Marshall is famous,

of course, anyway I—" I wiggled the coffee cup at Zach and smirked. "PA." Zach quirked an eyebrow. "Go with me." What?! No! That's not what I wanted. J wanted out! To go home! I shook my head in refusal. I had a ton of things to do other than babysit him. Plus he'll come home to annoy me at night anyway. Tina pouted and curled against Zach's side. She batted her eyelashes until she caught sight of her reflection in a pole, then she went over to the makeup mirror to smooth her hair. Idiot.

Zach didn't seem to mind that Tins left. Talkative and ditzy must not be his type, I wondered if he had a type. Why do I care? I don't. Maybe if he had a girlfriend around to cater to some of his whims, I would have more time to help other crew. I loved being a part of the crew on set, however I know better that Zach could never have a normal girlfriend to distract him since she wouldn't understand the spy life.

On a different note, I was quickly getting a reputation as Zach's Personal Assistant. Although the title wasn't winning me any friends of other PAs. "Couldn't Ashley—" I started.

The assistant director said, "Ashley, over here." Ashley practically threw her small frame across the room, over to us, swinging a hammer in her hand. "How can I help?"

Zach shook his head. "Cammie's got this." The assistant director let out a forceful breath. He shoved a script at me. "Pull the car around." The man obviously saved his coddling sweet tone for the actors. Zach's agent looked between Ashley and myself, "I really need that coffee." Her voice was apologetic but insistent. The assistant director snagged the cup from me and handed it to Ashley. "Get her a fresh one. Then go help out on set B. The mobile toilet's acting up again." Ashley put her head down and beelined for the coffee cart. I let out a scoff and started to walk away with Zach, when we were finally away from his rude agent and the assistant director, I swatted Zach with the rolled script.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"You're making me take you to some photoshoot, that I didn't even want to go to! Plus! I had plans! Now I have to babysit you!"

"Oh come on Gallagher Girl, you like spending your time with me." He looked st me with some cocky smirk.

I just rolled my eyes and said "Hardly, plus if I wanted to spend time with you, you could just walk up to my room in my house, now drag me around with you at work. Now wait here, I'm going to get the car."

I steered my Audi R8 up to the front of the warehouse and rolled down my window. There was no way Zach, his stupid agent, plus whomever else was tagging along would fit in my two-seater. They'd have to use a larger car with a studio driver. The studio provided drivers for all the stars, which was smart because actors were notorious for their drunk-driving incidents. Not that I have seen Zach drunk, but the studio was smart to play it safe. Artistic didn't go hand in hand with reliable. But Zach technically didn't have a driver so I suppose that duty feel on me, even though he does drive himself to the set. The agent stood outside of the building next to Zach, she cradling her new coffee cup and cell phone in the same hand. She eyed the lack of a backseat of my with a frown and more toe-tapping. She knew the back seat was nonexistent. Oh well, guess Zach and his little entourage would have to go separately.

I tried my best to conceal a grin, I spoke through the open window. "Meet y'all there."

"No," Zach said, and went around to the passenger side. The agent sighed and handed me a card with the photographer's address. "I need him there right away."

"Okay," I said to the agent's narrow back as she walked off. I handed the card to Zach,"Can you put this into Google Maps on my phone."

Zach did as I asked typed on the upper right hand of the screen, and a feminine voice came on telling them to proceed to the route and take a right.

"So let's see if Miss Gallagher Girl over here likes any decent music," Zach said as he preceded to turn on the radio to see what station it was on. "Today's Country?"His expression made her grin.

"Yeah, lately I've been in a country mood. Gotta problem?"

He gave me some side eye and cracked a smirk, "Well, I'm pleasantly surprised. Usually I'm a classic rock guy myself but I like country. Some of these newer guys are pretty good. I guess sometime we'll have to go undercover at a square dance..." then he mumbled something under his breath. I'm sure he just wants to see me in a short jean skirt and a plaid small crop top...

The ride didn't take long, and we reached the photography studio without trouble. I grabbed Zach's script and followed him into the sleek, white, modern studio. The only pop of color came from the smelly eucalyptus plant at the end of the white couch. His agent bent and smashed a cigarette butt into its mossy base. Classy. Zach gave me a side eye glance and crinkled his nose, he wasn't impressed either.

His agent was there alone, no Tina or Ashley in sight. The agent shoved her phone in her pocket as Zach drew near, and when they stood within two feet of her, I definitely could tell by the smell that she'd had more than one cigarette with her coffee on the drive over. His agent said, "The shoot's going to be really tasteful."

"Black and white?" Zach asked. The agent nodded and looked at the receptionist with raised eyebrows and a glance at her watch. I couldn't help but roll my eyes and wondered why artists thought color was tacky. I liked color photos, gives away more, during post operations you can look back and evaluate who was guilty by the smallest of details. Besides, his eyes were a pretty shade of deep blue wasted on black and white. Wait what? I can't think that. It's just Zach...

The receptionist rose from behind a long white half-moon desk and joined them. She stood at least six feet tall, just a few inches shorter than Zach. "Mr. Goode, we're expecting you. Please proceed to studio two." The receptionist gestured toward the hallway with a slender arm, but her gaze never left Zach. Back off, he's eighteen, she's probably like thirty seven. However when she directed us the right way Zach ushered me in front of him, by placing a hang lightly on the small of my back.

Studio two had been divided into three areas: technical equipment, makeup, and shooting. Some weird music boomed from speakers mounted in the corners, and a photographer yelled directions over the noise. "Set that up. We need sheets." Within the makeup area, a tattoo-covered masseuse leaned against a privacy screen that obscured a massage table. She shook a bottle of baby oil at Zach and said, "Over here, cutie. We'll get you prepped for the photo."

I could feel eyes widen; "It looks like they're going in a less artistic direction." I said, I know it annoyed Zach's agent. Her mouth twisted at my words and Zach stiffened next to me. The agent shrugged an apology. "It's their right, per the agreement you signed." Zach looked pissed. The photographer, who was adjusting lenses on set, yelled, "Cover his torso with oil." Zach didn't move. In fact, he looked like he was one minute from walking out.

The agent patted her jacket for another cigarette. "Come on, Zach, this is important to the film. Besides, you have photo approval. Just do it." The agent stared at Zach for a moment. Her gaze flickered between him and the door then landed on me.

She smirked. "His assistant will massage him. Give her the baby oil." The tattooed masseuse looked disappointed, but she gestured toward the table with an open palm, clearly used to the vagaries of stars. "Coat him waist up." She dropped the bottle of baby oil on the table and followed after Zach's agent. "You know, I'm not just a masseuse, I act too.."

Moving over to the table, I lifted the transparent bottle and shook it. The clear gel slid within the container. Zach, who still looked ready to run, nonetheless pulled off his shirt, climbed up to the table, and lay face down.

Holy hell, let me take a took a good look. He was so lean; I hadn't thought he'd be this muscular without his shirt. The director should work in some shirtless scenes to help sell tickets. Zach's fingers gripped the side of the table and every muscle in his back and arms looked tense. I opened the lid of the baby oil with a click. I sniffed the contents. "You're going to smell like a new diaper." I said as I squirted a blob of oil onto the middle of his back and gave his skin a few tentative slaps. He wasn't tan at all, but his complexion was nice. "I'm sorry your mad." He said nothing. I smacked a little harder across his shoulders. They felt as hard as a rock. Sliding an oily hand down his spine, I said with a laugh, "This is like basting a giant turkey." Under my hand, he stiffened even more. "I'm thirsty. Don't go anywhere, and I'll try to find some water. Want any?" His head still facing down he slightly shook his head no. So I smeared my hand against the side of his arm to lose some of the oil then scooted around the table and out of the screened section. Spotting the agent right away, I asked about drinks. Motioning toward the set's assistant, the agent said, "We need water and a coffee." It was fun to see someone else scurry for a change, since I was the assistant on set for the movie. Zach's agent blew out a breath and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I'm so glad I got him to sign this contract while he was distracted, or he'd have never agreed to this shoot." She shot me a conspiratorial look. "Sometimes they need a little push in the right direction. You don't tell them all the details." What? That bitch! That was so not right, agents are was supposed to have your back, not trick you. This goes for spy world and Hollywood. The assistant rushed back with some water, saving me the need to reply. I held out my hand, but the assistant tried to hurry past me and around the screen. I stepped in front of her, causing her to come to an abrupt stop before running into me. "It's for Mr. Goode! I shall personally deliver it to him. The assistant hovered near the privacy curtain, eyeing over my shoulder.

"I'm the one who asked for him, I got it from here. Thank you." With that I look the water bottle and the bottle of black cold brew coffee and left.

I walked back behind the curtain to Zach still laying stomach down. He heard me come in and lifted his head some. "Cold brew black?"

"Thanks" he mumbled. I took a drink of water and after swallowing, I set both bottles on the floor. Needed to finish oiling his back I opened the bottle again and squirted the oil into my hands. Running my hands together making the oil warm. This time I rubbed in the oil with a smooth, pressing motion. I felt his muscles loosen after a few strokes. It was kind of nice in a way. Zach had nice skin, warm, smooth. I flexed my fingers then pushed at his arm. "Over." Zach obeyed and flipped but kept his eyes shut. I was about to put some oil on his chest but I had to pause. He had really defined muscles. The only chest I'd ever touched before had been her last boyfriend, and Josh wasn't six-pack material, and there hadn't been this much touching. I put some of the oil on her palms and rubbed them together to warm the liquid again. I laid her fingers against his abdomen. His eyes flew open. My fingers stilled, they almost felt glued to his skin. They tingled where they met his skin, and I met his gaze, feeling my face heat. I mouth opened then shut again. All of a sudden, this felt intimate. I no longer heard the music or the technicians. It was only me cocooned in this small area with Zach, caught in his gaze.

"I heard you tell the assistant you could bring in the drinks yourself." He whispered.

"Ummhmm" was all I answered.

"Gallagher Girl...Cammie.." he whispered, as he said my name even softer. He closed his eyes and licked his lips. "Cammie...I..." he never finished what he was saying because suddenly we head the click of heals walking towards the curtain. We both went from inches from each other's face to about two feet. His agent came around the privacy screen. "How's the prep going?"

Withdrawing my hands quickly, realizing I never finished the oil on the front of him. Zach just shrugged at the agent and didn't say anything. He spread the rest of the oil over his torso and arms.

Good then. They're ready for you." The agent rolled her eyes at his silence and went back to the set. I grabbed a near by hand towel to get all the oil off my hands. I put my hand against his jean-clad knee and handed him a my water bottle. "I know this sucks but just think, the least you can do is go out there in your baby oil costume and give all the teenage girls out there a sexy look. That beats running from the circle in sweat and dirt." She tugged at the seam that ran along the side of his jeans. "Hey! It's not like you have to remove your jeans. I'd have your back they tried to make you strip." Zach didn't smile, but his mouth twitched a little, and he hopped down from the table. He turned and looked back at me and pressed his lips into a thin line, came close and whispered in my ear, "Thanks Gallagher Girl." And ever so lightly, I think me kissed my ear. I couldn't even register if he did or not because as soon as he leaned in he was already back away from me walking towards the set.

A hairstylist and makeup artist took a few minutes to touch him up, then he was ready to go. I stayed in the background and watched my first live photo shoot. At first, Zach just stood and stared toward the camera, a shiny image of gorgeous. Clicking away, the photographer shouted out, "Great, now pout for us. Excellent. Now show us hot." His voice escalated. "Hotter, hotter, make my lens steam. Yes, that's the expression. Now on the bed, drop against the pillows." I guess the photographer was lucky that Zach's annoyed looks made him appear sexy; otherwise, it would have been a waste of good film. I guess I kind of got it now, how actors could get reputations for being difficult. Zach got blindsided about this photoshoot and it really being just for sec appeal. He was obviously not happy and then on top of that he was told to smile. Life didn't work that way, but Zach handled the situation better than I would have.


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay, now turn around and shoot us a smoldering look over your shoulder. You're a cave beast. A great man creature. Show us." This photographer was something else.

I drew in a breath and bit my lip, having to turn away. I couldn't watch with a straight face and doubted the photographer would appreciate my urge to slash my hands through the air with my fingers curled into claws. Oh hell, I couldn't resist and I lifted my hand. I turned to Zach and made a small slash. A smile eased across his lips.

"Great," the photographer said. "I think we got it." He finally lowered the camera. Zach stepped forward and shook the photographer's hand, grabbed his shirt, and headed straight for the front exit.

Okay, he was speed walking, I had to jog to catch up for a second. "Slow up, man beast." Zach reached back and grabbed my arm so I'd move faster. I practically growled. Don't drag me!

As we approached the door to leave, could see through the glass that the evening had gotten dark outside. I wonder how he'd take a nocturnal animal joke...Oops. When we went through the door, I was surprised at how quickly the temperature had dropped since they'd arrived earlier this afternoon. Zach shrugged on his shirt one-handed while they walked and only let go of me to get his arm through the sleeve. Without warning, a bright light flashed, and I stumbled, momentarily blinded. Paparazzi cameras flashed from the sidewalk up ahead. Zach reached back and dragged her forward. Oh shit.

The paparazzi stood between them and the parking lot. I should have had Zach wait inside while I drove the car around. Sigh, I guess I'll know next time.

"Let's go," Zach said. Heads down, we ran out to the car. Holding up the keyless entry, I chirped open the locks as soon as they were in range. After speeding out of the lot, I said, "Maybe it's good you should have a driver. Photographers are crazy." I slowed to make the turn and said, "What am I thinking? You're an actor. Do you want me to circle back around so they can get more shots?"

"No." Zach checked his phone and frowned.

"What?" He didn't answer.

Shut into the tiny car with him, I could really smell the baby oil. I guess I should give him a break. "No filming this Friday or this weekend! Are you going to do anything fun?" Silence. Then he said in a gravelly voice, "Didn't you see the news?" Oops, of course I had. His friend Garrett spilled false news about Zach's partying and sleeping around on air. Making Zach look much more worse as a party kid. "Do you want to talk about what happened?" He shook his head. I said, "At least Garrett's here, when you decide to forgive him, that is." Zach frowned and shifted in his seat. "Never happening."

I sucked in a breath. "A lifelong friendship and you're giving up after one mistake?"

"Fool me once." Okay, one shot and you're out; that sounded like Hollywood. I don't think I could keep a friend who wouldn't allow me to make a mistake. Everyone made mistakes. Actors made lots of them.

"We all make mistakes without thinking of the consequences."

"Gallagher Girl, we are spies, someone hurts us once they'll never have our full trust again."

"I get that but he's not a spy. He's just some average actor. He is also your friend. He said it to get noticed more. Not to throw you under the bus intentionally."

Zach said nothing but let out a sigh.

They rode in silence for a few blocks and I tried for a new topic. "I graduate this Friday...!" So for the rest of the ride I chatted about all that's going on this coming Friday. Zach looked kind of dazed right up to the point where I parked near his trailer. Putting one hand on the door handle, he raised his eyebrows at her. "Did you want to get dinner?" Please, twelve hours on set were enough. I really hadn't been hitting on him with the condoms. He needed to let that go. But that intimate moment earlier...I let out a sigh. "Are you staying at your trailer tonight or grabbing your car and coming back to sleep at my house?"

"I'm always at your house."

"Okay, stop at a red box or something and I'll pick up food. Chinese or Chick-Fil-A?"

"Chick Fil A! Comedy or Romance?"

I cocked an eyebrow at that statement, "Romance?"

"Well you're a girl! So I figured a chick flick!"

"Both!" And with that I spun my tires then drove away to go pick up dinner.

When I got home, walking into the the kitchen I set the bag of Chick Fil A on the kitchen counter next to a note my mom left;

Date night! Yes on a Thursday! We'll be staying the night at school! See you tomorrow evening at school for graduation ceremony! Sleep tight kids!

Love,

Mom and Dad

Huh, I guess they aren't coming home for a reason tonight, gross.

I texted Zach to let him know we are home alone. I left the food on the kitchen counter as I made my way up to my room to change into pajamas. I was letting my music play through my Bluetooth speaker while changing when I heard a knock at my door. Only in jeans an a bra I spun around to see Zach leaning against my doorway. The fast food bag in one hand and a red box dvd in the other, he had a smirk on his face. I felt my face getting red, I instantly reached for my pajama shirt and put it on.

"I'm surprised Gallagher Girl, for two reasons..."

I crossed my arms and gave him an annoyed look, "Those reasons?" I narrowed my eyes.

"One," he took a step into my room and set the movie and the Chick Fil A bag on my desk by the door. "You're a spy, you should have heard me coming." He said as he continued to slowly step forward, towards me. "Two, I'm surprised of how much you hide under your usual graphic t shirts and your uniform..."

I put my hands on my hips, "Yeah? Well I was surprised you had muscles!"

"That's the game we are playing?"

"Nope, come on! I'm hungry!"

Zach let out a groan, as if he was annoyed but also curious to see where his game could have lead.

"Table 19?" I laughed as I finished off my last chicken nugget.

Zach bit his last chicken strip, "Hey! It's a good movie I think! Humorous and romantic!"

I sat up, sitting with my keens almost to chest, "I liked it, it was funny but cute."

Zach pulled himself to sit across from me with his legs criss-crossed. "Yeah...it was a nice distractor, from Garrett being a pain in my ass to spy world getting crazy. Shortly after I'm done filming I have a mission to go on then to college."

"I have a mission after filming too, two actually, one shortly after the movie premiere. And yeah then College."

"College is going to be so weird, we had College level classes in or spy schools, so I guess these classes will be a pain in the ass."

I shrugged my shoulders, "Yeah, but we aren't average kids."

"Do you ever wish you were?"

"Oh of course, I wish I was just an average kid who lived in town. I mean my graduation ceremony is tomorrow, but you know sitting in that crowd of parents, they're almost all spies, you know there is too notch security, and everyone knows everyone's file."

"That's why I like acting. I'm treated as a regular guy, a regular actor."

"Yeah...regular. I'm sorry about earlier, the photoshoot was really to feed the teenage girls that want to see you shirtless."

"Of course. I'm sure you enjoyed it!" He smirked.

"Zach!" I rolled my eyes, "I felt bad for you! And come on, it was hilarious when the photographer was calling you a wild animal and telling you to work it!"

"Yeah, But you seemed to enjoy the view!"

"You seemed to enjoy the view when you walked into my room unwelcomed!"

Zach sucked in a quick breath, "Well I'm glad I did! You'd never let me see anything!"

"Because we aren't anything!"

Zach didn't say anything at the moment, is deep blue eyes searched me, my light blue eyes staring back at him. "Gallagher Girl..." he paused and looked away. "Do you honestly want to know what I think?"

"Well, I don't see why you won't just tell me."

"Gallagher Girl, when I saw you tied up to that chair, I felt like shit. You were so beautiful and so innocent. You were beat and hurt because of me, because of my mom. I swore I would never let you get hurt again. We weren't close, but it was my fault you were in pain. My dad is getting married to your aunt. I knew who you were. I knew there was something special about you. And then when we crossed paths again and I found out you'd be with me on set I had no intentions of anything with you but to be acquaintances. When the bleachers fell I felt like a horrible person because you got hurt..."

Woah, I thought Zach was cocky and full of himself ? "Zach the circle wasn't your fault-"

"Yes it was!"

"It wasn't. And the bleachers, that wasn't your fault. You got hurt, not me."

"But you had a few cuts and bruises.."

"So? That's much less than what I get if I'm boxing with Bex!"

"But you got hurt and I should have been there sooner to make sure you didn't."

"Zach..." his eyes found mine again, "Why do you care so much?"

"Because you have no idea what I think of you..." he scooted closer to me.

"Why? Josh, the last guy I dated cared for me but not as much as you do..?"

"Gallagher Girl," at this point he made himself inches from my face, "Cammie," he was now approximately 2.38 inches from my face, "He's not me." He breathed and closed his eyes. Shortly after he said those words, I felt Zach's warm lips against mine, moving so carefully as if I was glass about to shatter. His hand moved to cup the left side of my face and my arms found their way around his neck.

After a short time I pulled away from a shocking bliss, his warmth lingered on my lips as he became a few inches away from my face. "Zach..."

"I'm sorry Gallagher Girl, I couldn't help myself."

"I tried to ignore any feels of affection for you...but I can't. But we are spies, and you're a famous actor and I'm a chameleon. This can't happen."

"We're spies exactly, we know the dangers and precautions better than anyone else."

"But we can't be..."

"Spies are together all the time. Look at your parents, look at Bex's parents, look at my dad and Abby. Plus we'll be going to the same college..."

"Are you sure you want to make something out of this?" I searched his eyes for an answer.

He closed his eyes and put his forehead against mine, "Please." He whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Who ever left the reviews under the names " . " and "Insert Smirk" you both made my evening when I read them the other night! Thank you! Lots of love and smiles out to you guys!**

I woke up on my bed the next morning not even under the covers. What happened last night? Was it all a dream?

I sat up and saw there was a folded blanket on the floor, in front of the tv in my room. I looked over to the trash can near my desk, there was an empty Chick Fil A bag. Nope, it wasn't a dream. But I never got off the floor into bed? I remember letting the movie replay itself as Zach and I talked, laying on the blanket on the floor. I guess I fell asleep and he picked me up into my bed? Wait, so Zach and I are a thing?

I swung my legs over my bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. There, Zach was sitting at the bar stools at the island counter eating an egg and some toast. He looked up when he heard me coming into the room. "Good morning!" He eyed me ho and down. I felt like he was seeing me for the first time, I don't know what to expect.

"Hey" I greeted him softly as I made my way to the fridge to peer in, see what I could make myself for breakfast.

With my head in the double fridge doors I heard Zach say from behind me, "You graduate today!"

I turned around, "You remembered?"

"Yeah, you were talking about it in the car, I was listening I just didn't look like it."

"Oh...are you going?"

"Probably not, but tomorrow I'm going to my dads bachelor party."

"Ohhh so you're gonna go to the club, not drink because you can't get but still pay to have some girl give you a lap dance?" I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Nope, I have a girlfriend now, she's so hot, of only want her ass being grind up against me. Not some stranger who takes dollar bills from strangers in a G-string."

"Hm good answer." I gave him a flirty smirk as I pulled some fruit from the fridge and walked closer to him. I started to wash some fruit off at the sink to make a smoothie, but he walked over to me. Zach stuck his fingers under the running water and then flicked them at me. Water landed on my face, "You jerk!"

After I finally made my smoothie and I was sitting next to him at the countertop bar stools he turned to me. "Gallagher Girl, I really like you and I don't want you to feel rushed but it's only fair that you know how much I like you..."

"Zach I'm not there yet..."

"I know but I am...and I want to know how much fun in the mean time I'm allowed to have?"

Ohh so he loves me? I'm..wow. Flattered but I'm a little surprised it came this soon.

"We can have fun..but" I looked away, "I want the uh fun to be meaningful and not just pointless fun..."

"Hmm," he pulled me towards him, and kissed right below my ear, "Absolutely everything and every time will be meaningful... Am I allowed?"

He started leaving soft kisses on my neck, it felt so good and so nice, "Yes" I whispered.

He stopped kissing me and stood up, he laced his fingers through my hand and pulled me carefully up stairs to my room. He laid me on the bed and really just made out with me. His lips warm and surprisingly soft. He started lightly kissing my neck, following my jaw line, up to my ear, lightly biting it and following back down to my neck. He made his way kissing to my collarbone, his hands that were once traveling across my stomach made their way up to my chest. He stopped kissing me and looked into my eyes as if he was asking permission to proceed. I nodded my head yes. He slowly pushed up my shirt over my head revealing my bare skin. "You're so beautiful." He whispered. He slowly kissed and dragged his tongue over every curve and inch of my chest. Stopping in between each kiss saying "you're beautiful" or "you're so beautiful." Eventually the kissing my chest turned to sucking and light biting. Eventually leaving a mark on my left. "You're mine Gallagher Girl." He said as his eyes locked mine and the pad of this thumb traced over the fresh hickey.

"Zach...I think we need to stop here." I felt incredibly guilty saying this, even though things felt so right. I didn't want anything to happen too fast. He gave me a sweet and understanding smile. He pulled my shirt back down to cover my, kissing me very slowly as the fabric of my shirt pushed his lips away.

After Zach and I uh shared an intimate moment I wanted to go back to sleep, seeing it as it was only 7 in the morning.

I had a dream, it started out sweet, Zach and I were together, we had a perfect fairytale relationship. Then suddenly The Circle was back wanting to make my life miserable. They took Zach and beat him and tortured him. Suddenly I felt like there was immense weight on my chest, I couldn't breathe, suddenly I was back to my days of chopped black hair and being beaten. "Sooo you like Zachary Goode?" Some guy from the circle spat at me. "Guess what, he's a bad guy too, even if he denied it. It's in his blood. Just to make sure he isn't good we are going to kill him and then kill you!..."

I woke up suddenly covered in cold sweat. Even though I was in my room I still felt like I could see the men standing around me, the ones who beat me. I could still feel the pressure on my chest and shoulders as they shoved me around. I guess I was making a lot of commotion in my room because Zach rushed into my room with concern written all over my face. "Cammie!"

"No. No no no, Zach they're going to kill you. They're going to kill me. I can't do this again." I was waving my hands in front of my face and backing up to my bathroom.

"Cammie, it's okay! We are okay! No one will hurt us! I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Zach we can't do this. We are the two most sought after spies." I felt rushed and panicked. I want to forget this. I want to just go back to being his assistant. We can't be a couple. That's just asking for danger.

"What?" Zach looked at me...oh I guess I didn't really said all that out loud.

"We are going to die. We can't be anything Zach." He was walking towards me and I pushed him away at his chest.

"Cammie, you are perfect and you are the best thing that's ever effected my life. I finally got you, I finally called you mine. I knew for sure I'd be happy to finally keep you safe. Please. We can do this."

"Zach we are walking targets..." I shook my head as if I was saying no. I rushed over to a cabinet in my room, and took out a small bottle, "I have to do this.."

"Cammie, please don't." At this point he was begging me, with tears threatening to fall out of his eyes.

"It's better to.." I opened the small bottle and drank all the tea that was in there. I'll wake up in a few hours and forget. I'll forget the emotion that Zach and I once shared just hours ago."

"Gallagher Girl..." a tear fell down his cheek, "I love you."


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up really groggy, I must have been in a really heavy sleep. I looked at the clock, it was lunch time. I wasn't hungry though, so I got dressed in a cute outfit of dark wash jean shorts and a white lacy off the shoulder body suit. It looked like such a beautiful day why not go walk down the paths of trees in the back yard of a field.

I reached the end of the paver path, the sun heating the bricks up so my feet were almost too hot. Zach was sitting on a bench over looking the small man made lake.

"Hey" I said from quietly behind him.

"Hey" he practically whispered.

"Are you alright?" He shrugged his shoulders, "Bad press?" He shook his head no. "Why aren't you hyped up? Tomorrow is your dads bachelor party!" I I walked around the back of the bench to sit next to him.

"Yeah I don't even want to go, I will because it's my dad but..." he shrugged his shoulders, still staring at the water, not even looking my way.

"Okay...um do you want to do something today? I mean before my graduation ceremony?"

"You go do your thing today, then go graduate. Go hang out with Bex and Macey and Liz afterwards."

"Zach are you okay?"

"Cammie." He never says my name...something's wrong! "I'm fine, have a great day, congratulations on your graduation." And with that he got up and walked past me back towards the house, not making eye contact.

After that weird encounter with Zach earlier I picked some fruit from the trees in my backyard and then got changed into my white lacy dress for graduation. We were having a very fancy dinner at my house, Bex, Liz, Macey and all their parents would be joining me and my pf or dinner. Zach was someone hiding in my house, not joining us for dinner.

By the time I had gotten home that night from stopping at Bex's after my graduation ceremony, I was slightly buzzed and still wearing my graduation gown, carrying my cap. My parents had already gone off to bed and I made my way to my room, bumping into Zach walking out of the bathroom, which I passed to get to my bed room. "Hey" he whispered.

I giggled, "Hey"

"Do I smell alcohol on your breath?"

"Hmm only a little, no need to worry. I'm not a little girl."

"Please be careful Cam.."

"Oh well..." I giggled, "you're not my boyfriend or my parents! I can handle a little bit of something to drink!"

"I didn't say you couldn't, just be careful." His voice turning firm at the "be careful."

I let out another giggle, "You're kinda cute when you get frustrated with me."

"Don't start this."

I made a pouty face, "Start what?" I was genuinely confused.

"The teasing, the flirting, I can't do it."

That line made a sober up, what? Do I like Zach? I mean probably some but...why can't he flirt back like he used to? I guess I had hurt written all over my face because Zach stepped closer. He cupped the left side of my face in his hand "I can't do it...at least not now. Go to sleep." I was dazed and confused at what just happened so I shook my head yes and continued to walk to my room.

"Oh and Gallagher Girl?" I turned around, "hmm?"

"Congratulations on your graduation."

A gave him a sleepy smile and thanked him.

The next day Zach was gone most of the day helping set up his dads bachelor party. So I was just lazy around my house, preparing for having to wake up early to be back on set tomorrow, being commanded to do stupid stuff and deal with Tina and her attitude. All day I just laid around the pool, picked some fruits and veggies with my mom and helped her cook dinner. Then let her be alone with my dad after dinner. The sun had almost disappeared from the sky, but it being summer it was eight something in the night.

"Hey" I head a deep voice say from behind me, I sat up from laying on a lounge chair next to the pool. It was Zach.

"Hey" he walked over to me and sat on the edge of the lounge chair next to me. "Shouldn't you be with your dad at his party tonight?" I asked.

He just shrugged his shoulders, "So...yes?"

He pressed his lips together then said "Yeah but I left early."

"Well obviously! Why?"

"They were starting to drink a lot and as a joke one of his friends had strippers show up."

"So? Isn't that every 18 year old guy's dream? To take shots and get a lap dance?"

"Not from a stripper."

I let out a short laugh, "Okay well then from who?" Zach just looked into my eyes, gave my bikini clad body a long look up and down then back to my eyes. "I'm not going to answer that one. You can make your assumptions." With that he stood up and offered his hand, "Come on Gallagher Girl, you need to get some beauty sleep. You have to wake up early tomorrow."

I crossed my arms, "So? So do you."

"Come on, that much skin showing the bugs are going to start biting every inch of you! Put some clothes on!"

"It didn't bother you a minute ago that I was showing this much skin!"

"That's it!" Zach picked me up from laying down to now I'm over his shoulder and then suddenly I felt my back hitting the cool pool water. That jerk! He threw me into the pool!

I came up from underwater, "That was rude," I stuck my hand out, "At least help me out!"

Zach rolled his eyes, "Fine.." he reached to help me out and I pulled him him.

Zach stuck his head back through the water, "Bitch!"

I was laughing so hard I could barely manage to get out, "You should have seen that coming!"

He rolled his eyes and swam to the stairs in the pool, "Yeah yeah, come on, let's go put some dry clothes on and go in the house."

As I got out of the pool and got my towel I locked eyes with Zach, his eyes darkened and filled with...lust? Confusion? Maybe a little bit if hurt? What's going on with him? "So..." I started as we made our way from the patio path to the doors to the back of my house. "Why did you leave early?"

Zach, in front of me walking to the house answered, "I drank a bit with them but I have somewhere to be tomorrow morning real early and I wasn't that interested in a lap dance from some stranger...especially one with silicone boobs." I let out a small laugh at the silicone comment.

"Ya know..it would be interesting..."

"What a lap dance?"

"No, to drink together, at least a little bit." Zach stepped into the house, locked eyes with me, raised an eyebrow and said, "Hm maybe someday Gallagher Girl, but maybe you should start by not drinking any tea next time we are alone together." And with that, he turned on his heel, and made is way to the stairs up to his room, not looking back at me. Tea? When did. Drink tea? When we had chick-fil-a together the other night? I don't remember ordering tea to-go from there, I swore I ordered lemonade but I guess I drank tea sometime in front of him. I don't see how that has anything to do with being alone together

•

The next morning when I arrived on set, the assistant director caught me as I walked in. "They need you in the filing room, warehouse twelve." Ashley, Tina's assistant, stood in the background, nodding. She held a tray of coffee cups with one empty slot. A matching cup rested in the assistant director's hand. Ashley said, "I've got this set covered. You go ahead."

"No problem." I said as I turned back to the door. Ashley's hurried stomps caught up to me. "Coffee?" she asked loudly. I shook my head as I walked to the door of the set, on my way to the one next door. Ashley knew i didn't like coffee, she leaned close to me and whispered, "Sleeping with someone may have gotten you the job, but I guess whoring won't save you from filing." My eyes flashed anger at her, "What? That wasn't part of your interview too?" Ashley's hazel eyes glowered. "I'll go do my job now. You have no idea how much I have to do around here."

"Who do you think I slept with?" I snapped.

"Uh!" She let out a fake short laugh, "We all know." Ashley scooted back and pounded her way to the coffee cart. I made a detour by the makeup station. While walking, I sent a quick, unhappy text off a text to Macey, "Hollywood gossip says I slept with someone to get this job." Macey texted, "I have seen the back of your head in pictures online with Zach and your shoulder cut off in other pictures...fakes are always trying to make a story out of something."

I sighed and texted back, "I guess :/ Especially since Garrett made a comment about Zach, claiming Zach is really such a playboy, who is the next girl-toy for Zach? Press makin it look like me : ("

Macey's grey typing bubble popped up and turned into, "So Zach, secret one of us, is he sweet and logical or actually a player?"

"Well..."

Macey was not pleased with that answer as she texted me "?!"

"I'll have to call u later! Love you! Gotta go!"

After I left the drama behind with Ashley, I was in search of warehouse twelve. It stood near the main office buildings. Hm, wonder if Dad is here...

I walked to the main building, taking the elevator to the top floor. Tap, tap, tap. "Dad in?" I asked his secretary. "Sorry, dear, he's got meetings all day." I smiled and thanked her, wondering if had was in a meeting for movies and producing or if he was on a mini mission or maybe helping at my school with something.

I backtracked it to warehouse twelve, as soon as I stepped inside, a gray-haired woman sat at a long counter with row upon row of floor-to-ceiling racks behind her.

"Hi! Good morning, I'm Cameron Morgan, here to assist for the day." The woman slowly raised her eyes from the papers in front of her and gestured behind her. So, I moved around the counter with the loose directions I was given. Boxes of papers were stacked under the counter and on the floor all around her chair. The lady lifted a piece of paper, stared at the words, then wrote a number in the top right corner. Then she put the coded piece of paper in an outbox to her left. She nudged the outbox toward me. "File these. The shelves and folders are numbered." I lifted the papers and headed into the world of filing. Minutes in the world of filing crawled by like the snow in Canada melted in the winter —slow. I really needed to thank Dad for getting me the job on the set instead of in an office because this was painful. However, spy paperwork after a mission was almost just as bad. I checked the clock on the wall. It had to be almost noon. The clock read nine forty-five. Damn, so I took a deep breath and got back to it. After about fifteen more minutes my eyes seemed to be blurring the papers to look all the same, I swallowed and trekked if back to the front. "Are there any vending machines near here?" The grey head shook. "They didn't want to risk anything getting wet. Or people taking too many breaks."

"So no restroom either?"

"You have to go two buildings over for that." This is worse than prison, not dealt it still. I'd rather sit through a three hour history of etiquette of the placement of forks at the dinner table. Still filing, I went back to row 844 to continue filing and ended up playing games and scrolling through Instagram on phone until the battery ran down. I filed everything I could, and the only things left in my pile were ones labeled with a number and the letter B. I jogged back to the front, "I can't find row 72B." The gray-haired lady let her hand drape off the counter and she pointed downwards. "Below this floor. Sub-basement filing." Noon. Thank you, God. I climbed from the basement storage and dropped off the empty outbox with the filing lady. Filing lady didn't say thanks. Well, you're welcome for doing your work while you sat at your computer and played solitaire. I waved anyway and ran for the exit. As soon as. The doors closed behind me and I was outside, threw my arms out in tho air, blinked against the sunlight, and sucked in a breath free of the smell of paper. Odd how just being in a filing room could make you so thirsty. Maybe if was the dry air, or maybe it was the knowledge that the building didn't have a drink machine. Damn I couldn't have a drink, so I really wanted a drink—the lure of the forbidden, at least a water bottle. Raising my arms over my head, stretching as i made my way toward the set.

In addition to boredom and thirst, the repetitive task of filing in the cold basement level of the warehouse had made me stiff. I definitely needed to go to the gym tonight and work out and have a quick tiquando touch up. Stretching on tiptoes to work out my muscles, I spotted a new coffee kiosk and went to see if they had hot chocolate. They did, but they also had hot tea. I used to have hot tea all the time in any etiquette class, it was so good, so hot tea it was today. Craft services offered tea on set, but theirs tasted like the bottom of the coffee pot they brewed it in, so I only made the mistake of drinking it once. I stutter in sugar and popped on the white lid, the steam of the tea seeped through the hole. Sipping the drink, I made the short walk back, enjoying the warmth of the cup against my cold fingers.

Inside, the stage area was quiet, which meant shooting. I eased closer. "Cut," the director said right as I got close enough to watch. Honestly, I hope they'd resume soon, I don't like to shower Zach with compliments to his face, but I can sure think them. When Zach transformed into character, his eyes changed, his posture changed. He became the other person, intense, amazing, I don't think I'll ever told him because he had enough praise. Plus, Ashley usually began the compliments, but others chimed in. Zach didn't need me gushing too. "Zach, sorry to hear about your dad," the director said. "If you're going to need time off during the shoot, we need to schedule the break now." Zach waved a dismissive hand. "It's fine, Russ." "I know how hard a dangerous car accident can be," the director said. "Garrett will be on set again soon for more shooting." Zach's face took on a detached expression. "Not a problem." The director looked like he would say more, but Zach left him and joined me. He took my cup and sipped. He blinked and his shoulders relaxed. "Tea." Fetching him a drink and having him take mine were two different things. Staking her claim, I took the tea back from him and took a drink, holding his gaze while I did it. Zach frowned, and spoke with a heavier, deeper voice than usual, "Where'd you get it then?"

I just raised an eyebrow. "That's for me to know and you to find out." I stroked a finger down the side of the cup. "Yum." "That's rubbish. I know that cup's not from this set."

"Hm your right..." I lowered my volume and took a step closer to him, and whispered, "Your Dad? Car accident?"

Zach bent down slightly and whispered in my ear, "Another lie Garrett made up. He's getting lots of press attention so he has to keep giving them something so they keep coming back to him. My dad is fine. With Abby, currently in Ireland on a quick mission."


	11. Chapter 11

After that episode of Zach drinking from my cup, it became routine for Zach to drink out of my drinks, sort of a game on his part. He grinned every time I took the cup back and drank after him. Just this morning, he'd snagged my cup on her way to the makeup area. Powder, the sweet lady in change of the makeup events, handed me a stack of application brushes and numbered sticky labels. "He's flirting," she said.

Today, Powder wore an orange sherbet dress with matching tights and she spoke with authority. "I had an ex who liked to steal my stuff. He only stole to stay near me."

"He's not."

Powder nodded, and placed the numbered items on a tray. Every now and then, she'd glance at some notes or a Polaroid photo to make sure she knew which scenes they were shooting, whose makeup she'd be doing, and what that makeup looked like when they'd left off the last scene. There were separate makeup areas set up for minor actors and extras, but the makeup lady - I don't like calling her Powder- did all the key players except Tina. Tina had her own makeup artist, and only came by the makeup chairs for a touchup or some gossip, but that doesn't surprise me, or anyone. Tina is such a bitch, I don't think I'll ever say it, but it's nice to say it to myself every once in awhile.

I loaded the next tray, fiddling with one of the face creams. "Is it creepy touching strangers?" I mean I touch them usually to steal something from their pockets but they never feel it.

"Nah, I've dated worse than these guys." "Who's the worst?" I sat in one of the folding chairs, fooling around with a brush against my palm, attempting to fluff it.

"It's all good as long as the actor's not one of those free spirits who refuse to shower and won't use deodorant. I've worked on a few of those."

"Oh...yikes..well, I hope I get to work on someone who's had a shower."

Zach came around the partition and took the seat beside me. He wore a frown and his head tilted downwards. Actors had expressive faces, despite being a spy - if he wasn't in spy mode is face was easy to read, and his read annoyed. I wonder if he needed breakfast, should I take care of that before his makeup?

Two other actors came over, Powder pointed them into chairs and tossed a jar of face cream toward me. Thanks to Bex always throwing things at me across our room over the years I have pretty quick reflexes. I caught the heavy glass container and Powder gestured toward Zach. "Put that on his face and neck. I've got these two."

I nodded in understandment, opening the lid. I took a small sniff, not bad, but a faint rose fragrance. Sticking my finger into the pink cream, I scooped some onto the back of my hand: cool, wet. I set the jar on the armrest and got up. "Hi," I smiled a little and then started to rub the cream between my hands. "Did you get breakfast?"

Zach ignored my question. "I took a shower. Just because I'm caught up in the typical trends and Hollywood life doesn't mean I don't shower." I tilted my head at him, slightly amused. What a leap, when I was talking to Powder, I hadn't been talking about him. "Maybe you do, maybe you don't. I never hear the water run at home...So let's see." Leaning forward until my elbows rested on the wooden armrests of his chair, I put my face near his shoulder and neck, and made snuffling sniffs. He smelled like ocean wave soap and shampoo. "You'll do." My comment made Zach shoot me a little glare that made me laugh. Powder called me out, saying, "Stop and get to work." She'd already moved on to the next stage of makeup application. I leaned back, away from Zach. Using one hand, I braced against his chair and leaned forward to rub some cream into his face. Because of his height, leaning over his knees and reaching up to his face was awkward. I was only 5'3". I looked over to see Powder's method. Damn. Powder was tall too. There wasn't a trick; she stood beside the actors' chairs and behind their chairs and pretty much just got in their personal space. As I scooped up some more cream and looked at Zach, I started assessing the best angle. I'm short. This isn't going to work. Zach put his hands on my waist and pulled me forward. When her jean-clad legs hit his, he tugged my right knee up until it rested on his chair beside his thighs. "Thanks."

I used one hand and pulled up until I straddled his legs. The fabric director's-style chair made balancing a little difficult, so I mostly sat on his lap. I don't think he minded. "Security let me in your trailer this morning." I said as I applied products to his face. Zach frowned. "I dropped off snacks." His eyes flickered, showing a little bit of grateful happiness. "Thanks."

I rubbed the cream onto his face, then his neck. Tucking my fingers into the neckline of his V-neck, I pressed into the top of his shoulders, kneading. He shifted toward my and put his hands on my waist, to help my balance when I kneeled up to reach lower. His skin was so warm and his muscles were hard. I mean, duh he has muscles because spy and Hollywood image...but for some reason I liked tracing my fingers across his skin.

Zach's hands held me in place, and occasionally, he'd rub his thumbs over my waist, toying at the hem of my shirt. Sensation radiated out whenever his fingers moved, and my eyelids were lowering, making concentrating on the makeup application difficult. But what we were doing, the moment we were creating was so peaceful and it felt so right and good.

Powder called me out of my daze, "Uh, Cam, that's good enough." I looked in Powder's direction, my hands still in Caz's shirt. "Hmm?" Okay, maybe I was still in a daze. I've never been in a daze like this. Powder smirked. "Face and neck are fine." I slowly removed my hands from Zach's shirt and contracted my fingers. Powder rolled a tray over. "Watch while we add a little street makeup, to make him look natural under the lights." Her hand swiped quickly along Zach's face with a brush dipped in concealer. The makeup artist concentrated on her task, but she talked to me the whole time. "Do you have a boyfriend? Or like any boy in your hometown?"

"No," I answered, "After my last breakup, I stopping really paying any atto the townie boys. Going to an all girls prep school obviously didn't offer much guy selection. Every time my friends and I went to town we'd pick out a new guy to follow for the evening and see if he could get any of us. Last time we decided on a guy named Kevin, but I couldn't catch him." That was the most normalized way I have talked about an exercise for class, when we went to town we'd pick a guy, slip a note in his pocket. Follow him the rest of the night until someone else from our class was able to get the note from him. Easy and fun exercise for a Friday night. Powder added Chapstick to Zach, "I've never dated a Kevin." I shrugged my shoulders, "Me neither."

I stayed on Zach's lap and watched closely, they'd definitely shoot a close-up of Zach's mouth because the shape was perfectly proportioned, not too thin, definitely one of his best features, and that was saying something. Zach had naturally dark lashes, so Powder left those untouched. "I'll tell you about the Kissing Pentagon," Powder said. "Once you perfect the technique, try the pentagon on him...Kevin" Powder winked at me. Eyeliner came next, she applied eyeliner then lightened the line with the end of a cotton swab.

"Perfect it?" I asked as I continued to watch a makeup artist hard at work. "Yeah, pick a guy." Powder waved toward the studio. "Use one of 'em. Those town boys back home won't know what hit them."

"I can't randomly kiss some guy."

"Fine, then pick a guy friend." Last, Powder added a dusting from a compact.

Zach looked at Powder with bored expectation, I caught the look and could tell he thought Powder would name him as one to kiss. Psh, actors and their egos, always think we are gonna say their name. Powder said, "Ashton, the boom operator, would kiss you."

And with that comment I watched Zach's eyes go from bored to alert and staring at me. I slid off of him and I could feel Zach's eyes following me as I walked away from him towed the makeup counter.

On set, across the room from the makeup area, Ashton had rolled up his sleeves to better display his arms, which were pretty nice I'll admit. Once his sleeves were up, he lifted his hands overhead to hold on to the metal boom pole. The muscles in his arms bulged, huge, hot. I tilted my head to get a better look. Zach definitely saw me looking at Ashton, Zach got up front the makeup chair and leaned against the makeup counter, Powder still fooling at his face. Zach reached his left arm out and squeezed his hands at my waist, drawing my attention back to him. "Hmm?" Zach didn't respond, but his eyes focused on mine. Powder said, "You're done." At those words, I took a side step slightly further from Zach, and looked back at Ashton, wondering what he did at the gym to get that physique. Not as much work at the gym as a spy but still nice and fit. He had to work out at least twice a day, maybe more. Zach stepped in front of me, interrupting my thoughts.

He said, "I need you to get something from my trailer." I waited a few seconds with my eyebrows raised, but he didn't say anything more. I took a step closer and whispered "Doesn't Blackthorn boys know any manners?" I stepped back from him and said at a normal level, "Or at least the magic word?"

Zach used his rich compelling voice. "Please."

"Ooh." Powder made a sound of appreciation. "Or, you could try a kiss out on him." Oh gosh, that comment I felt my cheeks turning a light pink, I looked away from Zach and toward the source of Powder's awe.

Before Powder or Zach could make a comment there was a clanking noise, looking up and down the long makeup counter Garrett stood near the entrance. I wasn't looking directly at him, I was looking at his reflection in the mirrors in front of the makeup counter. He looked like the cover of a romance novel that older ladies buy in Target, wearing a green dress shirt with rolled up sleeves and dark jeans. He practically strutted forward, heading our, Zach and I's way, moving like a male model on the catwalk. Garrett nodded and smirked toward a female stagehand, but didn't stop to talk. He walked and kept his flirt on at the same time. Zach's jaw clenched and I could feel his whole body and the air around him seemed to form a steel shield. Zach crossed his arms over his chest and Garrett cane right up to Zach, "Are you going to ever answer your phone again?"

Zach turned his back on Garrett, taking a step towards the back of the big room of the set. Garrett reached out and grabbed Zach's shoulder. "Listen.."

Zach threw a hard elbow into Garrett's restraining arm, breaking the grip. If this turns into an actual fight I hope to God Zach doesn't go into fighting-spy mode. Garrett's left fist swung at Zach's face. Powder screamed, "Not the face."

Zach lowered his shoulder and moved into the swing. Not even getting grazed Zach took another step in the opposite direction. The momentum and then missing knocked Garrett off balance, his big body wheeled backwards, his feet tangling in a hair dryer cord. He took out one of Powder's makeup carts as he crashed to the ground. A puff of peach shimmer rose into the air and all the labeled products tangled together. Powder stepped between the fighters, hands on her hips. "I just sorted those!" Garrett laughed. "Sorry, Love." He raised onto his elbows, facing Zach with a wince. "Will you listen to me now? I thought the reporter fancied me, not an interview."

Zach's eyes darken and turned hard as he looked down at Garrett sprawled out on the floor. "Fuck you." Zach said in the most steady and angry voice, stalking off before Garrett could finish. Getting up and dusting off his palms he spoke to the empty space where Zach had stood. "I was just chatting her up. I didn't know she was taping me." Bull shit.

Having run an errand across the lot, I returned back to the buckling where set was, carrying two cups; one a tea latte and one a black coffee no sugar and a splash of flavored creamer. It kind of became a game, for Zach to guess the flavor of creamer I put in his coffee and then say if he liked it a lot of if it was just okay.

Zach stood beneath the lights with the other actors, so I propped his cup on his star chair. Ashton, wearing a tank shirt, obviously showing off his arms, worked the microphone over the stage. Tina gave him several looks. He didn't notice, though, because his gaze was glued to his arms. When the scene cut, I walked towards Ashton and raised my eyebrows. "Need a break?" Ashton nodded. "Thanks." He removed his earphones and hooked them around her neck. The boom microphone was an additional one on this set. The microphone hung from the end of a long overhead pole attached to a vertical upright pole. They called the equipment the fishing pole. I knew what to do—just keep the microphone over the lead actors while they shot the scene, I set my own cup down and took hold. The pole was lightweight, but my upper body strength and height weren't a fraction of Ashton's. Even tho I was pretty strong for a girl, spy training and Bex's workouts helped, but having your arms on weird positions for a long time made my arms ache. I had worked with him one full Saturday, and holding my hands in that position for long periods of time had made my arms shake after the set cut; Ashton had earned the right to be proud of his biceps. The few minutes I stood there my hair fell into my face. I tried to blow my hair out of my eyes, the position also explained why Ashton has a tight and neat haircut, nothing in your face. Since Ashton had shown me what to do, I occasionally gave him a break, but this wasn't my favorite task. Ashley never gave Ashton a break, what a helpful assistant...not! Ashley confined her assistance to the directors and the leads, Ashley honed her importance. To be fair, though, the pole was set high today, Ashley wouldn't be able to reach it without a stepping stool, I can barely reach it. Today's pole position caused me to raise my arms straight over my head so high that my shirt rose up, leaving a distinct gap between the hem and the top of my low-rise jeans. I really hope Ashton was quick in the bathroom. With luck, he'd return before they started the next scene. I released the pole and stood ready for the director's call. Zach stepped in front of me and bent to pick up my cup. I watched him with my hands on my hips, while he sipped. "I brought you one. Yours is in your chair." Zach shrugged. "Garrett said he wanted mine."

"And you let him have it?"

"No, I took it, got up and walked over here."

"So...why aren't you drinking yours?"

"It feels pretty hot still, too hot to drink just yet. And yours is always creative flavors."

"Zachary, I'm offended huh didn't try any creative flavors in your coffee today." I took the cup from Zach and drank, using my eyes to dare him to say anything.

"I mean why even bother two drinks when the one that is mine never tastes as good as the one that is yours?"

Beep. Zach checked his phone and muttered before turning off the ringer. "Who's that?" He shrugged and took the cup from me for another drink. "Show me your tea source. This is so good!"

"You have a trailer with a kitchenette." Caz shrugged again, "I know where you live."

"Fine, let me know when you have a break. We'll need at least twenty minutes."

Zach's eyes brightened. "We can—" Garrett joined us, reaching for the cup of Zach's coffee. I narrowed my eyes and shook my head at the thief. Garrett grinned around the white plastic lid. "I prefer coffee with extra sugar, no milk or weird creamer."

"It wasn't yours," Zach snapped. Not that Zach had any room to point fingers, drinking my drink.

"Maybe the darling boom girl here could bring one for me," Garrett said with a charming, fake flirting voice, his twinkling mint-green eyes staring at me. "There's no tea or dark roast on…" I started to explain, but Zach cut her off. "No. She's my personal assistant." Garrett's eyes widened, and he slowly grinned before moving closer to me. "Well maybe, PA darling, on your off hours, you can show me around this town. I'm here this week. I rarely get out to Virginia. Hometown girls…" Garrett gave me a flirty glance and then looked me up and down. "We're busy." Zach cut in.

I rolled my eyes, amazed that Zach really thought he could answer for me. Garrett swirled the cup in his hand while he taunted Zach. "I read you've been extra busy since your girlfriend gave birth to twins." My eyes widened at this comment, but Zach just shook his head. "Tabloid lies. You like those, don't you?"

"Or maybe it's because you've been so busy trying to date both actresses on set, Emily and Tina. I read about that too." Garrett's slightly Scottish accent really dragged out the O's in the word too; the sound made me purse my lips and imitate him, but nows not the time. I bet Zach could copy the accent. I looked at Zach's lips in assessment. His pretty mouth said something foul in Garrett's direction. Garrett laughed in delight. "Positions," the assistant director said. Garrett moved into place for the scene. Zach waited until Garrett was away before putting down my cup, while I took a hold of the boom pole, I turned to Zach, "Can you do a Scottish accent?"

"Nooo!" Zach said in perfect imitation. He started to walk away and he turned back around real quick, "Oh, I know why the drink that's not mine always tastes better..." he then whispered, "It's you, the taste of you and your lips hmm." And just like that he was so quick to be back with the other actors under the lights.

Wow, what a comment...maybe Zach really does like me. I smiled and maneuvered the pole so the microphone hovered into position. The hem of my shirt rose again, exposing several inches of my midriff, but she couldn't do anything about the display and perform my job at the same time. Garrett's gaze seemed to settle on my waist every time he peered off in the distance. I could only frown. Zach caught the stares too, almost instantly, every time Garrett's eyes were on me Zach tensed up. Zach's annoyance worked well with the scene.

Midway through the scene Ashton returned. Thank god, the pole was starting to be a strain to hold. Ashton has definitely earned the right to brag about muscles. I made my way over to the makeup counter and pulled out my note book, drawing, adding quotes that I liked to whatever I scribbled out.

"CUT! Nice job everybody! Take two hours!" The assistant director called out. Generous lunch break today, usually it was fifteen minutes, very few days it was a few hours.

"Want to grab Chinese fried rice and chicken? Garrett asked me, "Or how about some macaroons? Or possibly, a chocolate truffle cake with a light vanilla icing?"

Zach stepped in behind Garrett, "We have plans."

I raised an eyebrow, "We do?"

"Yes," Zach winked, "You promised."

"Oh! Yeah! We do! Thanks anyway Garrett...!"

"Well, you and your third girlfriend of the week, have a nice break."

Zach flipped Garrett off and reached for my hand to tug me away.


	12. Chapter 12

As Zach and I headed out we walked past the sandwich cart, I pointed at it with my free hand, "Want a sandwich?"

Zach shook his head, "Do you?"

Wrinkling my nose, I shook my head no too. The only days I ever ate cart food was the days we had the 15 minute breaks, even then I usually had something in my bag I packed from home. Other days when we have longer I go to a nearby bakery and eat sandwiches there with some other crew, or if my dad wasn't busy and he came to set, I'd eat with him.

"Hey Zach," one of the makeup assistants said, "Buddy why don't we hit the executive lounge? You can get us in!" He winked letting some of the glitter from his eyelashes fall, he was wearing black skinny jeans and a metallic silver shirt that shimmered with each word spoken.

"He's got plans." I said, tightening my grip on Zach's hand. The assistant gave me a twisted look but fuck him. I didn't always stick up for Zach but this wasn't the first time I've heard a crew member ask Zach for a favor to get in somewhere, or for screen time or even a full paid vacation. These people have no concept of respect? Earning your own money?

Zach smiled at me, pulling my hand closer to his side, although we hadn't walked much closer to the exit when Ashley intercepted us. "Need any help with your fan mail? I have a free hour, I could start on yours, I mean I do Tina's."

"No, thanks though." Zach didn't even show an ounce of emotion to Ashley.

As we took another step forward there was anther crew member coming our way, Zach's hand still in mine I turned us away from the main exit and to a side door.

On the seven minute journey, that led us to the coffee and tea shop, Zach didn't let go of my hand, I had to lengthen my steps to keep up with his speed and long strides. I ordered a pumpkin spice, I know typical, tea latte for myself and a large black coffee, Zach paid for both of us before I could even finish saying his order. As Zach walked away from the register, I requested in the black coffee they add mint chocolate flavored creamer. I wonder if Zach will guess this one. After we got our drinks and just stepped back outside, a set of breaks squealed on a minivan and about eight people, maybe more as more cars stopped, swarming around us talking all at once to get Zach's attention. They all recognized him of course. Zach really wasn't paying attention to them, he tossed his stir stick in a nearby trashcan and turned in the direction back to set, seeming oblivious to the dozes if gazes glued to him. I put my hand on his bicep, stopping him, "Aren't you going to say hi? Shake a few hands?" I asked quietly. Zach shrugged slightly and shook his head no, "Most girls get annoyed when I leave them for fans."

I rolled my eyes, "My friends are your fans too, only in Hollywood world tho," I winked, "If I was a fan I'd be annoyed if you couldn't spare three minutes though."

"If you were a fan?" Zach cocked an eyebrow at me.

I rolled my eyes again, suppressing a grin, "Go!"

Zach turned to the group, "Hi!"

The group fell silent and one brave kid, probably around ten, stepped forward and held up a napkin and a pen. Zach whipped out a sharpie from his jean pocket and didn't even hesitate to sign several autographs, shook hands, took pictures, and chatted with everyone about a new movie, staring college and balancing an acting career with school. Once Zach had met everyone and everyone got what they wanted - picture, autograph, both. I held up my phone to my ear as if I was getting a call, "Mr. Goode, you're needed back on set."

Zach sent me a smile of relief, tuned to the crowd waved and said goodbye, leaving behind a wowed group of fans.

"That was cool."

Zach's left hand found my right hand and laced his fingers with mine, "What was?"

"What just happened!" I said, "They recognized who you were, recognizing your talent, and then you made them so happy!" I smiled up at him, I squeezed his hand that felt so big in mine, "Good job!"

Zach's sweet smile turned into a cocky grin, "So you think I'm talented? But I hear you're not a fan?!"

I just grinned and shrugged my shoulders, he had heard enough praise, for now. As we walked back, Zach's steppes slowed as we got close to the warehouse, "We should get something to eat."

I checked the time on my phone, we still had a hour and a half of break left, that's plenty of time to go out. Or even go home and eat any left overs Mom may have in the fridge. "Okay! I'll see you back in set then!" I started to walk in the direction of my car but Zach was not letting go of my hand.

He rolled his eyes, "Let's get something to eat, _together_."

"The press will mob you, I mean I could get take out and bring it back to your trailer?"

"If I'm not at home or on set I'm stuck in my trailer. I spend so much time in there." He pouted. He took a sept closer to me, "I don't even have to get out of the car!"

I sighed, he'd won the argument, "Come on, the Audi's windows are tinted anyway."

As we climbed in my car I joked, "You should wear a wig and sunglasses!"

"People don't bother me as much as you may think" he said as he clicked his seatbelt on.

"I know but not a very popular area for big starts to be, like some small town in Virginia? People will definitely notice. But I get it, people don't usually approach. I've dated actors during assignments, I'll never date an actor for real."

"I don't like dating actors either."

"That leaves you actresses, if you go both ways." Zach shot me a look.

"Haha." he fake laughed dryly, ouch.

"Soo...where do you want to go for lunch?" I asked as I put the car in reverse to get out of the parking spot.

"I don't know.." he let out a long sigh.

Left hand on the steering wheel, I reached out with my right hand and touched his arm, "Are you alright?"

He took my hand in his and started rubbing small circles on the back of my hand. "Stress I guess, also slight confusion and having to hold back more than I want to."

"Hold back?"

"Yeah...if we are drunk together sometime soon and I haven't slipped yet, I'll probably let it slip if I'm drunk."

"Uh...interesting...stressed? About spy life and Hollywood life?"

"Always. And I'm not supposed to tell you yet but my dad and Abby woke up this morning to a bomb on their front porch, my dad work up earlier than usual. He went to see if the news paper had been delivered yet and say the bomb. He was able to diffuse it within thirty seconds of finding it but if he work up six minutes later...oh god I won't want to think about that."

"Oh my god..."

"I didn't want to tell you here or now but obviously it's been on my mind. But hey, all the fun things we've done so far has been a nice distraction. While they're working on finding out who sent it I can't do anything but worry so it was nice to be distracted with you today."

I was still speechless so I just nodded my head in a yes motion.

"Gallagher Girl?"

I finally locked eyes with him, here we are sitting in the parking lot talking about real lives while playing a fun fake one. "It's scary how sometimes you get so caught up in normal life things, and you forget spy life for a second, until something like this happens."

"Gallagher Girl, let's go home for a bit, Chef Boyardee never sounded so good."

I cracked a small smile, nodded my head yes and I drove us in the direction of home. On the short drive there Zach knew I was upset so he babbled on about what's happening on set, how the other female lead, Emily, hasn't showed up yet so any scenes she's supposed to be in they're pushing them back. He went on about how Garrett is a douche bag, and cocky and after me, Garrett needs to learn to keep it in his pants. Zach went on about how he hates he has a party boy reputation but it's honestly not how it is, he's just a flirt but has only taken one girl home one night for a little fun but he can't date anyone ever because...spy.

"Well here we are..." I said as I pulled into the massive garage.

"Oh and Gallagher Girl?"

"Hm?"

"I loved the mint chocolate creamer."

"How did you guess that so perfectly?!"

"I had a feeling it was not just mint and I remember you saying you used to practically get half coffee and half Thin Mint creamer in your cup when the Girl Scout creamer first came out in stores. But also...Spy." He winked as he got out of the car.

For our lunch instead of some gourmet food, Zach heated up a can of Spaghetto's and he headed himself up a can of Chef Boyardee mini raviolis. Along with some Sunny D and cinnamon Teddy Grams. I know it was a lunch for elementary schoolers but sometimes the classic go-to's are the best to make you feel better. After talking and laughing my phone alarm went off, signaling we should head back to set.

Putting out bowls in the kitchen sink Zach looked over his shoulder at me and said, "You know Gallagher Girl, this has been one of my favorite days working. Thank you." I just grinned back. I think I like Zach, no I definitely have a crush on him. But I can't ever tell him. We can't ever date. Not only because spy life, but he has a famous reputation in Hollywood, I'm some nobody, super famous people can't date nobodies.

Back on set I stayed away from the Boom and helped with makeup. I was laying out makeup brushes on the counter when a large warm hand laid on my right hip, the hand felt slightly smaller than Zach's. So, spy instincts kicked in, I grabbed the wrist of said person and quickly turned around and so did their wrist, close to a sprain.

"Ouch hey...Cammie." It was Garrett. "Remind me to never upset you." He rubbed his wrist as if I nearly broke it. Not with that movement. Garrett took a step closer, into my personal space, ew.

"So...why are you trying to kiss Zach's ass? He's a cocky, playboy, asshole. You're just another pretty, innocent face."

"I'm not trying to kiss his ass." I answered evenly and firmly.

"Hm so you want something? Is it money?"

"Nope and nope."

"Then what is it? I'm more attractive, I'm rich too, if you're into cocky ass hole guys then I can do that. Although I thought ladies liked the sweet ones."

"Garrett, I'm sorry but for I'm just an assistant that Zach calls for. There's nothing that he wants with me and there's nothing I want from him."

"So why won't you be my personal assistant then?"

"Zach got first dips I guess, you should have showed up on set the first day instead of going to Hawaii for the first two weeks of filming."

After Garrett sulked off, I went back to organizing make up stuff and people watching around me. Ashton was lugging two chairs over to the back corner, "What's he doing?" I asked Powder.

"There is a reporter coming later, she's interviewing Tina, Zach, and Emily."

"Hmm I haven't met Emily." Emily was the supporting actress booked to play Zach's long lost love, I hope I like her more than Tina... it wouldn't take much.

"I haven't met her either." Powder said.

"Hey!" Ashton called, "Do you mind helping me? What's cozy? These chairs and this area is supposed to be cozy for the interview."

I walked over and turned the chairs around so they were facing one another, Ashton moved a small coffee table in the middle of the chairs. I went to go fetch some blankets to toss over the side of the chairs. The personal assistant to their directors came over, "Emily goes first, she is fair to light tanned skin, dirty blonde hair, this royal blue blanket over the white cushioned chair is complimentary to her. Tina goes next," the assistant places an olive green blanket on the coffee table. "Swap ohh the blue blanket for this one, Tina has platinum blonde hair, tan skin and very green eyes. This blanket is complimentary to her. Zach goes last." The assistant pulled a very dark blue, almost black and red blanket from the ones in my arms. "Zach has dark brown hair and blue uh and grey eyes. This blanket is complimentary to him."

Ashley walked up and interrupted the conversation, "When is Emily getting here?"

The assistant looked a bit annoyed, "She should be here, I need to work with Andrew in the cutting and clothing department to fit her for her dress." His left eye began to twitch as he walked away in annoyance.

"Cam?" The assistant director called, holding a roll of red tape.

"Oh, I got the blocking done today." The actors were blocking today to I had to come in early and stick tape to the floor, marking where they'd be; one color for Zach, one color for Tina, and one color for Emily.

Ashley quickly snagged the tape from the assistant director and stomped over to the set, putting slightly bigger pieces of tape over the already marked floor. The assistant director just looked at Ashley, rolled his eyes and moved on to something else.

A new woman walked onto set, I knew sets are always a rush of people but is relatively a small cast and I knew most of the crew. This woman, I've never seen...Nope, I do recognize her. It was the woman who was on the online video with Garrett when he made shit up about Zach. I let a little frown show on my face, I was expanding an actual news crew, not Cosmopolitan. What was his agent thinking? Zach does not want this, all they're going to ask is about his latest fling, what girls are pregnant with his baby, and what products are in his hair to make it look small soft.

Zach stood by the coffee cart, looking bothered. "Let me." I said as I walked over to make his coffee for him. I whispered, "So I take it you know about the interview?"

"Yes," he let out a sigh, "It's getting old being asked if I have a girlfriend, and would I date a fan, why not act forever - why go to school."

"I can imagine it gets old real quick. I'm

Sorry..."

"There's nothing you can go about it." Zach took a long sip of his coffee and walked over to get the interview over with. Zach offered the reporter some coffee, she declined and for straight to it.

"Here we are on set with the hottest start in earth, Zachary Goode. Zachary. Your fans are dying to know. Boxers or briefs?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Question y'all: how intimate and detail do you want any parts of the story to be? I know the story is rated T but I'd really appreciate if you could comment in a review or send me a direct message just letting me know how intimate you hope a chapter could or should be! Thanks!**

" _Boxers or briefs?"_

I sucked in a breath and bit my lip. Zach stared at the reporter and ignored her question, "I'm really enjoying my stay in Virginia, the early summer is so lovely."

The reporter rolled her eyes, "Red-heads or brunettes?"

She was clearly hinting for him to say which co-star he liked best. Tina's newly dyed chocolate hair, I will admit looks good on her, or Emily's auburn hair. Tabloid rumors were running rapid aging Zach dating his costars. Thank god I'm still out of the tabloids even though I've been with him plenty.

"Blondes." Zach sent me a wink. I felt my cheeks turn pink and I instinctively twirled a lock of my dirty blonde hair around my finger.

"That's so cute. But, a reputable source says you've been smooching on set with red head Emily. Spill the juicy details!"

Zach glanced at his silver watch, looked at the assistant director, "Emily hasn't arrived on set so that makes the rumor highly improbable."

"What's your favorite color?"

Zach narrowed his eyes ever so slightly, "The director is doing amazing things with the script and the juxtaposition of the characters."

The reporter stiffened and spoke slowly, "This is very important...do you tweet?"

"No."

"Instagram? I see it's private and only have about 98 followers."

"That should explain for itself, I like to keep my private life private and only share pictures to my friends and my family members."

"You don't mind if I touch your jaw do you?" The reporter lifted a hand towards Zach's face. Zach's smile fell from his face, annoyance flashed in his eyes but he didn't move. She ran her perfectly manicured fingers across his chin and along his sharp jaw line.

I winced.

Eyeing Zach uneasily, the assistant director gave the reporter a notion for wrapping up the interview.

"Okay Zach, one more question, we know who your character loves in the movie. You and Emily will make a great movie poster. But who would Zach himself love the most? Sweet and true or the sultry vixen?"

Zach pressed his lips together in a thin straight line, glancing past the camera he eyed me up and down. "My personal assistant, she's a great cook."

Sheesh Zach, way to set the woman's movement back fifty years. But I still couldn't help but smile a bit.

"There you have it tweens! Zach likes blondes who can cook! I know I'll be buying peroxide and signing up for cooking classes! Signing off from set of Fallen, I'm Meghan Richardson and you're in the know!"

Zach shook the reporters hand, offering her a polite smile that didn't reach his deep blue grey eyes. She put a hand on his bicep, "Thank you Zachary, that was great."

Zach murmured something to answer, I couldn't hear.

"How about Emily next?"

The assistant director spoke up, "She's not here but I sent for Tina. You can finish up with Zach while Tina is on her way."

"We're done." Zach said.

The assistant director clapped his hands together, "Garrett can be your third interview."

In response to his name Garrett trotted over, "You need me?"

"Yes, can you fill in for Emily for an interesting while we get Tina?" The assistant director asked while he pulled out an iPad mini, probably trying to contact Emily to find out where the hell she was.

"Sure." A look of disgust crossed Garrett's face, as if he recognized the reporter.

Zach leases close to Garrett and said in a low tone, "Watch your mouth."

"Or what? You'll kick me out of America and never let me leave Scotland again?"

Zach's jaw tightened but didn't say anything back to Garrett.

I handed Zach a script, "Want to run lines?" I've never offered before but I figured it may be a good distraction.

"Later."

Garrett stepped into frame of the camera for his interview. "We're here on set with Garrett Cambridge, tell us, what's it life to work along side your best friend?"

"Great fun."

"Now can you tell us," the reporter leaned in closer to Garrett, "Who's he seeing?"

Zach was focused on Garrett and what is answer was going to be.

Garrett relaxed back into the chair, his accent much thicker than ever before, "I'm as free as the rain in Scotland."

"All these beautiful actresses on set and no romances?"

"Ah its difficult to believe, I know."

The reporter went on the flirt with Garrett, I'm glad he was showing genuine disgust in talking to her but none the less she went on, and he started to tell her some story about Scotland.

"This is a long story I've heard before." Zach whispered to me, I looked up at him and he nodded his head toward the door. I took the hint and followed Zach out the door and down the pebble path, out to his trailer. Zach unlocked the door and took a step inside. It smelled like clean ocean smelling soap, it smells like Zach. I closed the door behind me.

Red pages of the script few in the air as Zach quickly walked past a side table and threw himself on to the small couch.

"Well shit." I just sat on the arm rest of the couch, the furthest one from him, in silence.

"Gallagher Girl? You going to spin this? Tell me that trash interview wasn't so bad?"

I shook my head no, "No...no I'm here to console you. How awful was that? You pooooor babyy!" I stretched out the words. "I have no idea how you even stayed in that interview for sooo long!"

Zach rolled his eyes, cracked a grin and pulled my left wrist towards him so I fell off the arm rest of the couch onto the couch. I let out a small squeal as I tumbled.

He laughed a little, "Serves you right."

Zach moved on the couch so he was hovering over top of me, both is hands supporting him on either side of my head. He finally cracked a genuine smile and put is face in the nook of my shoulder, "I suffered." He mumbled into my shoulder.

I laughed, "I had to suffer too! I heard all that!" I pushed Zach up so he was sitting on my legs and I sat up supporting myself with my elbows, "Your pain wasn't as deep as mine." I sat up further causing Zach to slide down and how he was sitting and his lower back resting against the arm rest. Zach raises his eye brows and looped his fingers through the belt loops of my leans and pulled me to be on top of him. "Oh it was pretty painful for me."

"Oh come on! What's your favorite color?! Or more importantly boxers or briefs?!" Laughing so hard I basically collapsed against him. Zach flashed me a wicked smile and put his hands at the top of his jeans and unbuttoned them. I started to laugh even harder, but I grabbed his wrist to stop him. All the sudden there was a quick knock on the door and no one had time to react before the door flung open and it was the assistant director. "I'm looking for Tina?! Oh...excuse me." Before the assistant director had time to shut the door fully we could hear Ashley trying to walk up the four metal stairs to the door and you could hear her screechy voice shouting "Tinaaaaaa!"

I was so amused, laughing even harder, I slide off of Zach on to the floor. "That is so going to play well."

Zach still laughing, offered me a hand up saying, "Unidentified blonde saves Zach Goode from an overdose while putting out a fire in his trailer."

"Durning the birth of their half human baby!" I said laughing while I took his hand to stand up.

That evening when shooting had warped I was headed for the door, "Gallagher Girl!"

I looked over my shoulder to see Zach a few paces behind me. "Wait up!"

"You have a car?"

"Eh yeah but your Dad drove me today, he was keeping me updated about my dad." Zach lowered his voice and walked next to me, "They found who did it, they were old time friends with my mom, trying to get the circle back together. Tonight my dad, Abby, your dad, and your mom they're going in. They have some back up but the four of them are going in. I really want to help but we can't."

"I mean we could..." I started as I climbed into the drivers seat of my car.

"Cammie." Zach never says my name, I locked eyes with him, "No."

I let out a long sigh, "I know.."

There was a few minutes of silence then Zach broke it, "So...dinner?"

"Eh maybe just like something easy like lemon grilled chicken and some sauteed zucchini."

"Ohh so you are a good cook."

"I mean you're always saying you're hungry."

"Cammie, I'm very hungry." Zach said in a serious voice. I glanced over at him to catch him looking at me with hungry eyes. Maybe he likes me? No...but the way he is looking at me and the way he looked me up and down durning the interview...

"I think..." I looked back over at him, "I am too."

Once we got home things continued on as normal, sarcastic comments and jokes, we made dinner.

"Gallagher Girl,"

"Hm?" I mumbled while chewing.

"School next year, where you living?"

"There's a small house obviously spy built for us to live in. Not a typical dorm."

"Damn when were they going to tell me?" I just shrugged my shoulders. "So that means you'll have to be living with me for the next few years?"

"Sadly." I smirked.

"Sadly?! Oh come on! You'll appreciate it...you may need my help to study...or teach you!" Zach got up in my face. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Teach?! I'll be teaching you!" I said shoving my face closer to his.

Zach took in a sharp breath, "Cammie?"

"Yes?" I whispered. I was two inches from my face touching his.

"I think I want to kiss you."

"I think I want that too."


End file.
